


NEFILIM

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Inmortal, M/M, Post-War, Universo Alterno, War, angeles - Freeform, peleas de poder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Demonios y ángeles en una constante lucha contra algo nuevo e incierto.Después de muchos años de batallas entre ambas partes surge un acuerdo y la paz prevalece en un mundo devastado por la guerra, donde los humanos son parte minoritaria.Aun asi con avances tecnológicos ayudan al ser humano a subsistir y ellos pueden vivir en relativa paz.Hasta que aparece la anomalía.Y de nuevo se llena el mundo de incertidumbre.En la nueva Tokio, Akashi Seijuuro tiene un encuentro con un simple chico, o eso parecía. Algo en él le llamo cuando lo vio sentado en la barra del bar Kiseki. No era un demonio eso estaba claro, tampoco era un ángel.Y a la mañana siguiente después de un encuentro de una noche, que creía terminaría en eso, de una noche; se dio cuenta de que era algo más.Y el como el emperador absoluto de los demonios que era, iba a descubrir porque no podía dejar de desear el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Koganei Shinji/Mitobe Rinnosuke, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 5





	1. ENCUENTRO DESTINADO

El mundo se había salido de balance.

Hubo una época en donde solo era habitado por humanos.

Había muchas otras especies claro; pero era algo que ellos desconocían.

Hasta ese día.

Estallo una guerra. En la que el humano no fue sino; más que un espectador. Por primera vez el ser humano se enfrentaba a lo desconocido.

El ser humano indiferente a lo que sucedería hizo su día a día tal y como esperaban. En cada parte del mundo, en cada hogar de todo el planeta, es sus horarios, ajenos a otra cosa que no fueran sus preocupaciones.

Fue; desconcertante. En todo el planeta se vio un resplandor rojo. Una pelea en el cielo, fue descrito por un espectador sobreviviente "Algo de otro mundo, pero en el nuestro"

Pronto las autoridades más importantes entraron en batalla, intentando defender la humanidad de esas criaturas desconocidas, la mitad de la población murió y de la mitad sobrante cada uno tomo un bando diferente.

Con los años se llegó a un acuerdo, la humanidad estaba terminando. Pocos nacimientos, muchas muertes.

Los Demonios, seres con apariencia humana pero con peculiaridades que los hacían diferentes, fuerza, vitalidad e inteligencia y un deje de maldad inherente en su sistema.

Los Ángeles, seres creyentes de un bien común. Más no del todo buenos. Taciturnos, egoístas y como soldados, letales hasta la muerte.

La humanidad creía que los demonios incitaban al mal y la depravación. Sin embargo se revelo que en realidad el ser humano al tener el libre albedrio otorgado por el dios supremo, tenían la opción de elegir su camino. Al final los demonios solo se llevaban a aquel humano que había caído lo suficientemente bajo para ser considerado parte de su coalición. Antes no se podía, estaba prohibido.

También había otro tipo de demonios. Los caídos. Aquellos ángeles que de alguna manera habían sucumbido a la maldad que; aunque orgullosos lo negaran, existía en ellos.

Ellos eran una parte no contabilizada, ya que al ser mitad y mitad no se les tomaba en cuenta, desgraciadamente porque eran muy poderosos. Ellos solo desaparecían, se esfumaban, a ciencia cierta no se sabía que era lo que les impulsaba a caer.

Los ángeles al contrario, buscaban sin descanso aquellas almas que nacían sin mancha alguna y les probaban para ver la calidad de estas. Hasta el punto en que al morir, les brindaban un par de alas blancas y el deber de encontrar sus similares, no solo una pareja, si no la habilidad de encontrar almas puras para reclutar a sus filas.

Los demonios, como seres de la oscuridad era poderosos por las noches, los ángeles; al vivir de la luz, en el día.

Los demonios eran débiles al amanecer, cuando la luz les tocaba se evaporaban, mas no morían. Se resguardaban hasta recuperarse y poder andar en el plano humano como personas normales. Asi mismo les sucedía a los ángeles.

Vivian veinticuatro horas sin descanso, no conocían de los sueños. Los ángeles y los demonios se habían acoplado al mundo humano, se habían hechos muchas concesiones. Médicas, militares, tecnológicas y muchas de las más prestigiosas familias tenían como líder a un ángel o demonio.

Lo único en lo que coincidían y en lo que no participaban era en las políticas de gobierno. Eso era solo menester de los humanos. Ellos se regían en sus propias reglas.

Además de las múltiples religiones.

El ser humano en su infinita imaginación podía crear al dios de su conveniencia. Al final el trabajo de cada bando estaba dado y las creencias que tuvieran al morir les eran insignificantes.

Sin embargo ahora les aquejaba un nuevo problema. Uno que; contrario a lo que quisieran; ambos, tanto ángeles como demonios tendrían que trabajar juntos.

Había rumores extraños, tanto en el bando angelical como demoniaco que llevo a que los líderes se reunieran en discusión.

Los demonios en su trabajo de encontrar almas malditas, se encontraban muchas veces con que estas habían sido vaporizadas.

Debido a la guerra y esas tantas almas resentidas que murieron inocentes o manchadas. Se crearon unos monstruos. Les llamaron Gouls*. Seres carentes de razón y sentimiento alguno. Aparecían espontáneamente, asesinando a cualquier criatura que tuvieran a su alcance.

Estaban también las Korrigans*, seres que usualmente adoptaban la forma de mujeres o niños, rodeados de una aura de bondad, ayudaban en alguna necesidad que aquejase a su presa y cuando esta se hallaba complacida y sin preocupaciones les devoraban.

A su vez, ambas criaturas dejaban tras su paso miasma, efecto de la forma en la que mataban. Un gas altamente venenoso para aquel expuesto y que terminaba convirtiendo en alguna de ambas criaturas al infectado.

Los demonios se ocupaban de los Gouls y los ángeles de las Korrigans.

Pero el verdadero problema era esta actividad inusual. Empezaban a encontrar a donde cada equipo que era enviado solo cadáveres. Solo llegaban a recoger un cascaron vacío. Las almas malditas habían desaparecido, junto con el miasma que emanaban. Dejando un hueco ahí donde el corazón debería encontrarse y eso era alarmante.

Porque ese "Algo faltante" era sumamente peligroso.

Su día fue tormentoso, cansado por la universidad y por su trabajo de medio tiempo hace lo que pocas veces. Se dirige a un bar.

Siempre acude a uno diferente porque sabe que; de una u otra forma aunque no quiera acabara por llamar la atención y esa noche lo que desea es distraerse de su vida y lo que le aqueja.

Han sido cada vez más frecuentes las ocasiones en las que su trabajo ha sido cancelado. Su grupo es pequeño y se han ido reunido con el paso de los años.

Son pocos pero fuertes y saben que hacen lo correcto.

Pero está cansado.

Llega a una hora en la que el nuevo bar al que acudió esta tolerable, ni muy lleno ni muy vacío.

Pide una cerveza, solo una porque tampoco es muy bueno con el alcohol. Tal como sus compañeros posee defectos y ese es uno de ellos. Uno de los tantos vergonzosos que tiene. Es su pecado y maldición. Una que odia y maldice cada mañana. Algo heredado que no considera merecer.

Si algún día se encuentra con su padre está seguro que sucumbirá a sus deseos de matarlo. Lo cual es imposible porque según su hermano desapareció después de concebirlo a él. Se suponía, según le había dicho; que debió morir cuando el llego a la vida, pero por abra de ya sea Dios o el Diablo, como los humano usualmente les habían llamado a los superiores de ambos bandos, eso no había sucedido y asi después de unos años nació el.

Furihata Kouki.

Él no era el tipo de hombre que podrías ignorar, pensó Furihata más tarde. No es el tipo de hombre que podría ser olvidado, tampoco.

Por supuesto, "hombre" es un término liberal, ya que algunas personas aún no pensaban que los demás deberían llamarse humanos. Y con esa piel pálida, pelo rojo y ojos rojos, está muy claro que el hombre que entra al bar es uno de los otros.

El hombre es el tipo de problema que Furihata no necesita en su sábado por la noche, por lo que se concentra en su cerveza y hace todo lo posible para fingir que no ve al extraño. El resto de los habitantes medio sobrios del Bar Kiseki no son tan discretos, ya que dos personas se dirigen hacia la puerta trasera y otro hombre comienza a maldecir.

Furihata toma otro sorbo de su cerveza cuando una voz suave dice

-Whisky. Solo-

Contra sus mejores instintos y el consejo de su hermano mayor, Furihata mira hacia arriba.

El pelirrojo lo mira mientras el camarero le desliza su whisky - ¿Prefieres beber solo?-

"Si no respondes, no podrán hacer nada, le dijo el hermano de Furihata. Si alguna vez ves uno, simplemente pretendes que no y eventualmente tienen que irse"

-Para nada- dice Furihata, sonando tímido -Me gusta la compañía-

El hombre toma asiento -Akashi Seijuuro- dice, y con eso comienza a tejer su hechizo.

La noche es borrosa, la conversación aún más. Furihata sabe que no es una conversación elocuente; él tartamudea y se encoge de miedo y en un momento dado, está bastante seguro de que se pone de pie. Akashi es paciente y caballeroso, suave y tranquilizador, y parece ser un seductor cortés para todo el mundo.

Terminan en la cama juntos. Furihata recuerda más de lo que debería.

Cuando llega la mañana, Akashi lo mira con un interés aun mas depredador que no había exhibido la noche anterior.

-Deberías estar muerto. Si fueras humano-

-Estoy seguro de que estaría. Si fuera humano- Furihata responde con suficiente facilidad, arrepintiéndose después porque ha sido demasiado lo que dijo.

\- ¿Que eres?-

-Algo entre tu mundo y el de ellos- dice Furihata, pero eso es todo lo que puede decir, antes de que la luz de la mañana ilumine sus sombras y Akashi desaparezca, como un sueño, dándole así la oportunidad de escapar.

Alguien más podría haber ignorado a Akashi Seijuuro, como le recomendó su hermano. Pero Furihata por alguna razón está contento de que no lo hizo.


	2. EQUIPO DE COMBATE

Akashi Seijuuro es un demonio de nivel superior, al ser su familia de una de las ramas más importantes, tiene basto poder y deberes.

No se asombra cuando es llamado por su padre después de la reunión; que claro sabia se había realizado. Su padre incluso sabía que lo sabía.

Su padre ni se molestó en darle detalles de esta. "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cumple con tu deber"

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba desde esa noche de pasión, una de las tantas noches en las que buscaba diversión carnal. Ese chico castaño.

De sus compañeros de equipo usual, sabía todas sus pequeñas manías, mas nadie sabía las suyas. Estaba bien asi, esa parte suya que se deleitaba con el dolor ajeno y la sumisión. Y la muerte.

Gustaba de encontrar humanos deseosos y los poseía.

Era algo que se sabía. Las uniones demonio/humano eran altamente prohibidas. El humano no sobrevivía.

Claro era algo que él podía pasar por alto dada su posición

Pero ese chico. No había muerto.

Decir que no le llamo la atención seria mentir, por eso se acercó. Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando pensó había absorbido su alto de vida se llevó una sorpresa.

El chico se veía tan sano como la fresca mañana y sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado. La forma tan erótica en la que se había comportado era inusual para el aire puro que emanaba. Por un momento pensó que se había acostado con un ángel, algo que tenía tajantemente prohibido en su forma de vida.

Sin embargo el alba lo tomo por sorpresa, a él; a Akashi Seijuuro, dejándolo momentáneamente imposibilitado de hacer algo al respecto. El chico escapo.

Ese día al término de una de las tantas misiones fue que lo vio.

Su otra personalidad poseedora de Echo Psíquico* le mostro a ese chico. Lleno de heridas y resguardándose en un callejón oscuro.

Ahora después de la breve charla con su padre era que estaba seguro que era una pista. Después de todo él nunca se equivocaba y todo alrededor de él era absoluto.

Asi que sabía que con absoluta certeza le encontraría de nuevo. Y que no solo le sacaría el nombre, si no que le volvería a hacer suyo y esta vez de manera permanente.

En una sala se sentía; o al menos fue lo que una de las secretarias comento, una tensión monstruosa tanto que les hacía querer huir. A pesar de que se conocían ya de experiencias anteriores, solo dos personas se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para charlar amenamente, exceptuando a la pareja de idiotas que se estaban comiendo a besos en una de las esquinas.

La puerta fue abierta con lentitud, dejando pasar a la persona encargada de juntar a este peculiar grupo.

Un demonio pelirrojo, de ojos rojos; en ocasiones, de porte y fuera imponente.

-Daiki, suelta a Ryota, haznos y hazle el favor de dejarlo respirar-

El llamado por su nombre solo chisto molesto, un demonio de piel morena y cabello azul marino, bien formado en batalla, que prácticamente se "comía" a un ángel de rubia cabellera frente a los demás.

-Después de un mes persiguiendo al desgraciado de Leviathan*, ese bastardo escurridizo; necesitaba de mi dosis de...-

Se escuchó un suspiro general, incluyendo al afectado, mas no dijeron nada más esperando no incomodar a la persona recién llegada. Todos en esa sala sabían que no era para nada bueno molestarle, más si era importante, pero como siempre el demonio siempre se jactaba que nadie podía vencerle, aunque nunca empujaba de más la cordura de este. Al menos pensaban los demás apreciaba lo suficiente su vida.

-Aominecchi, ¡Eso no se dice!- afortunadamente el ángel Kise Ryota cubrió la boca de su compañero, antes de que como siempre y desvergonzadamente dijera sus intimidades -Sabes que hay un pacto para que podamos estar juntos- ese condenado pacto. Si bien el tipo de uniones aunque ya eran permitidas aun no eran bien vistas y ambos, tanto el ángel como el demonio, al poseer fuertes poderes y buenos rangos, los altos mandos temían una posible sublevación.

-Como sea, presten atención. Les presento a Kagami Taiga, recién transferido de Naciones Unidas* será el nuevo miembro para esta misión-

-Akashi...-

Un ángel alto y de pelo vede, contrario a los que muchos pensarían, mano derecha del demonio pelirrojo se hizo notar.

-Más adelante hablaremos de eso Shintaro... Como les decía nosotros seis seremos los encargados de esta nue...-

-Err... Oe Akashi, aquí somos cinco...-

Lo que más odiaba Akashi Seijuuro era ser interrumpido y en lo que iba de la reunión ya había sido interrumpido tres veces. Lo dejo pasar por dos simples razones. Kagami Taiga era nuevo y desconocía todo y por qué su mente no se encontraba enfocada por culpa de todos los acontecimientos venideros, no lo había presentado debidamente. A él. Uno de los pocos ángeles que de verdad le sacaba de quicio.

-Kagami Taiga, de derecha a izquierda ellos son. Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro y el último Kuroko Tetsuya con lo que con ambos se contabiliza a seis personas en total-

Intentando no explotar y mandar por los aires a Kagami decidió jalar una silla y sentarse en la mesa de la sala de operaciones.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?-

-Un gusto conocerle Kagami-kun, como escucho mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, espero poder llevarnos bien en esta misión-

Para Kagami fue un susto ver a ese chico de cabellos celestes cual cielo, no lo había sentido y eso era malo ya que de haber estado en circunstancias diferentes hubiera quedado muy mal parado, por no decir muerto. No era tan débil.

Del susto se había levantado de su asiento asi que opto por poner atención a su nueva misión. El chico está a su lado y ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo.

No podía negar que le parecía lindo. Aunque no se fiaba de un ángel, por que pudo notar que lo era.

-Presten atención, frente a ustedes- les dijo Akashi, mostrando una serie de diapositivas en la pantalla virtual en medio de la mesa de conferencias - Les presento las imágenes extraídas de una de las misiones de un grupo de bajo rango de ángeles-

Frente a todos titilo una luz para después mostrar imágenes que; aunque habían visto peores en si eran desconcertantes. Un par de Korrigans estaban en medio de lo que parecía una escuela abandonada. Estas estaban cabizbajas, desmoronándose como ceniza con lentitud.

\- ¿Qué hay de inusual con eso?-

Respondió Aomine exasperado, al nunca interactuar con seres que no estaban en su jurisdicción no veía nada anormal. Más los ángeles si lo sabían.

Dándole poca importancia a las palabras del demonio peli azul prosiguió cambiando diapositivas esta vez mostrando a una horda de Gouls en medio de un campo abierto, lo que parecía antes había sido un cementerio - ¿Qué piensan de esto?-

Los Gouls estaban en la misma posición que los monstruos anteriores, solo que estos parecían hechos de flores amarillas, enredaderas con la forma natural de estos. Quietos, sin movimiento alguno.

Sin embargo lo que los unía era que en sus pechos había nada. Un agujero donde se supone que estaban las almas que tenían que limpiar.

-Sus almas no están-

Midorima fue el primero en hablar, fue fácil para el notar la falta, asi como también para los demás, excluyendo al moreno, él estaba más enfocado en sus deseos con el rubio ángel.

-Aominecchi presta atención o Akashicchi te castigara... creo-

-Desde hace un tiempo de manera más activa han aparecido estas anomalías, en algunas misiones los enviados vuelven con la noticia de que sus objetivos o desaparecieron o se encuentran en estas condiciones-

-Un alma en si es valiosa independiente de su potencial- Hablo Midorima - Aun pueden ser limpiadas dándole paso a un nuevo ser humano, en lo que se conviertan después no es decisión nuestra- el peliverde acomodo sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose incomodo al ser el centro de atención.

-Midorima-kun tiene razón, pero aun asi, la pregunta es ¿Qué clase de cosa puede hacer eso? Las partículas de alma, el miasma e incluso esos seres son altamente peligrosos, más si evolucionan, ¿Qué les pueden hacer frente? Y lo que es peor, llevarse las almas-

-Eso es por lo que estamos aquí ¿No? Akashi-

-Asi es Taiga, de ahora en adelante nuestra misión será averiguar qué es lo que sucede alrededor de esta anomalía. Demonios y ángeles no suelen ser muy cooperativos en cuanto a batallas, pero espero que no me den ningún problema. Es primordial dar con el paradero de las almas ya sustraídas, que desgraciadamente no son pocas-

\- ¿De cuantas almas hablas Akashi? ¿Serán fuertes nuestros contrincantes?- el moreno más que nada estaba emocionado por una posible buena pelea.

Asi la reunión transcurrió entre ordenes de Akashi y opiniones de todos los que se encontraban ahí, decidieron que trabajaran en pares, debido a que no sabía de qué manera podría darse un encuentro, Akashi se reusaba a poner junto al par de idiotas tortolos pero todos estaban de acuerdo que en una pelea eran perfectos juntos.

Asi que no tubo opción, quedando asi el mismo con Midorima y Kuroko con Kagami, solo esperaba que el alto pelirrojo no se muriera antes de tiempo con cada sustito que Kuroko le metiera.

Tenían poca información pero estaba decidido a terminar rápido con el trabajo, después de todo eran un grupo que; aunque en pocas ocasiones, habían trabajado ya antes juntos. Asi que podía tener confianza en sus habilidades.

Toques quedos en su puerta lo sacaron del reparador sueño que sentía merecía. Se acurruco más entre las frazadas, intentando fundirse con el colcho y no salir de ahí en un buen tiempo. Claro hasta que se sintió como le eran retiradas las cobijas de manera brusca. Se levantó molesto mirando la sonrisa de cierto pelinegro a los pies de su cama. Hizo un puchero más que nada porque adoraba ver ese rostro feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

\- ¡Takao! ¡No hagas eso! Tengo frio, hace frio, es de madrugada, déjame dormir-

\- ¿Cuál madrugada Kou-chan? Si ya pasan de las ocho de la mañana- el pelinegro de ojos azul platinado tenia ambos brazos en medio de su torso -Anda Kou-chan que Teppei-chan se pone ansioso si no te levantas luego, no quieres repetir lo de la última vez ¿O sí?-

La última vez... había tenido un día difícil en la universidad; de nuevo, y después en el trabajo en el centro botánico y para rematar, no había pasado una buena noche con sus otras labores. Asi que a la mañana siguiente no fue ni a la escuela ni a trabajar y se la paso en la cama cansado todo el día. Cuando su hermano entro como tromba a su habitación asustado de pensar que algo le estaba pasando, cosa que claro no podía ser, se llevó más un susto el mismo.

Ya después de calmarlo y volverle a recalcar que nada podía pasarle por centésima vez en lo que iba del momento fue que pudieron hacer las cosas normalmente y es que todo el mundo tenía derecho a flojear aunque sea una vez en su vida... en su caso, varias.

-Es domingo Takao ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Escucho un suspiro del pelinegro asi que eso lo despertó completamente, se sentó tallándose los ojos para ponerle real atención.

-Koganei-san llamo...-

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito para levantarse rápidamente.

El mismo se encontraba en compañía de uno de sus mayores, le respetaba a tal grado que le había permitido hablarle de forma cariñosa. Había sido llamado por él, cosa que sucedía a menudo pero esta vez era; al parecer algo importante dada la seriedad que le escucho en su voz.

-Sei-chan, no tardaste esta vez...-

Reo Mibuchi, un demonio de nueva generación, aunque mayor que el su poder era aunque impresionante no de su nivel. Se hallaba frete a varios computadores, todos encendidos y llenos de estadísticas, imágenes y cosas a las que no le hallaba sentido inspeccionar, después de todo prefería fiarse de sus poderes y no de máquinas humanas.

-Dijiste que era importante Reo, espero que lo sea-

-No tienes idea Sei-chan, debiste traerme algo de tomar, no sé; O positivo, O negativo, aunque un AB seria magnifico-

Sabía que pediría eso, lo había visto asi que solo extendió el pequeño vial de sangre que traía consigo y se lo entrego al vampiro. Este solo le sonrió y lo tomo sin miramientos, se le veía cansado, sosa extraña en él.

En cuanto termino, volteo nuevamente a las pantallas y comenzó a teclear con rapidez. Enviando imágenes maximizadas a una pared para que tuvieran mejor visibilidad de lo que le mostraba.

-Veras Sei-chan acabo de ser encomendado a este nuevo problema que ha surgido, llevo aquí dos días, pero eso es algo que supongo que ya sabes. Como sea, en cuanto llegue comencé a ver los archivos de las últimas misiones, note ciertas "cosas"-

-Prosigue Reo-

Resalto varios archivos en la pantalla virtual y al lado de estas imágenes de los monstruos con apariencias extrañas.

-Son usuales Gouls y Korrigans Sei-chan, les falta el "alma" además de eso, en cada asignación son demonios y ángeles de baja categoría, tanto tu como yo podríamos acabarles fácilmente. Además hay entradas inusuales a los envíos previos-

-Presas fáciles...-

Un aura llena de molestia comenzó a llenar la habitación, a Akashi no le molestaba dejar sentirla, ni siquiera sabiendo que afectaría al pelinegro, sofocándolo por la presión, este, algo asfixiado le toco el brazo, intentando calmarle, supuso que creía lo que el al principio había pensado.

-Ca-Calma Sei-chan... No ha-hay un traidor...-

\- ¿Entonces?... Reo, explícate-

-Un hacker, alguien igual o más bueno que yo. Me molesta admitirlo pero es la verdad. De alguna manera logro entrar al servidor, evadir los Firewall* ya establecidos, he puesto nuevos y unos cuantos troyanos* en caso de que se intente de nuevo, que se hará, asi podremos atraparles...-

-Bien pensado Reo, deja que sigan creyendo que no los has encontrado, dales información falsa de nuevas incursiones con gente de bajo poder, el equipo ira a enfrentarles-

-Eres diabólico Sei-chan; entiendes diabo... olvídalo amargado. Te avisare o lo sabrás de todos modos...-

No termino de escuchar que tanto le decía, sabía, presentía que se trataba de un grupo bien establecido y al parecer con gente de suficiente poder. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Poder? ¿Una nueva guerra? Al menos lo habían sacado de la monotonía, un reto que obviamente ganaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leviathan: No se conoce por otro nombre, se dice que es el mismo Satanás. Normalmente representado como un enorme monstruo marino o serpiente, se cree que Leviathan era la serpiente que corrompió a Adán y Eva.
> 
> *Naciones Unidas: Como han pasado siglos desde que el mundo literal cambio. EUA no es lo mismo y se le conoce ahora por ese nombre, pero básicamente Kagami viene de ahí.
> 
> *Firewall: Programa informático que controla el acceso de una computadora a la red y de elementos de la red a la computadora, por motivos de seguridad.
> 
> *Troyano: En informática, se denomina caballo de Troya, o troyano, a un malware que se presenta al usuario como un programa aparentemente legítimo e inofensivo, pero que, al ejecutarlo, le brinda a un atacante acceso remoto al equipo infectado.
> 
> **Pienso, no se; si quieren que les escriba las nociones que tengo de cada personaje. Es decir, su poder y lo que pueden hacer cada quien, o hasta que hayan aparecido todos los personajes.
> 
> Me centrare completamente en la pareja AkaFuri, aunque haré menciones de las demás no profundizare mucho en el rollo romántico de ellas.


	3. EL PRECIO DE LA INMORTALIDAD

_Lo determinante fue...la sangre del Cordero. Con su sacrificio en la cruz y su ascenso, cuando fue "arrebatado para Dios y su trono" (Ap 12:5), Cristo hizo que el diablo y sus ángeles perdieran toda posibilidad de "llegar al cielo hasta la presencia del Señor"._

Una raza casi extinta de la cual quedaban pocos.

En una gran casa de aspecto antiguo, en una; por ahora sombría habitación. Se encontraba un hombre. O lo que la mayoría de los seres humanos que le vieran pensaría.

Un hombre castaño alto de piel ligeramente morena veía con interés una pequeña caja de aspecto aún más antiguo que la casa.

La dejo en su lugar habitual, después de haber visto su contenido. Una pintura desgastada. Una chica de corta cabellera igual castaña, sonrío; ella fue todo un caso. Pocas como ella que no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba pese a la época en la que vivían. Ella a quien alguna vez amo, en el inicio de su tiempo. Una chica con quien creyó poder criar una familia.

Pero ser quien era le hizo pagar un duro precio.

Ahora era un poco más feliz que en siglos pasados. Y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de hacer crecer aún más la felicidad en su familia. Su objetivo.

La muerte.

_Todo el mundo tiene una historia. Algunas tristes otras felices. Pero nosotros somos diferentes._

Eso es lo que Furihata Kouki piensa cuando les ve a todos en una reunión. Las expresiones de sus rostros son todas tan diferentes. Vidas trágicas, escondidas tras una máscara. Algunas de indiferencia, de desinterés, otras tras una sonrisa. De molestia.

Pero siempre habrá una máscara. Una que su hermano mayor piensa hacer llegar a su fin. Es por eso que es obediente. Pero el recuerdo de esa noche le carcome. Baja la mirada, sus mejillas están rojas. Capta entonces un par de ojos picaros que le dicen algo como; me dirás todo lo que quiero saber.

Recuerda el tacto, sus besos. Las palabras lascivas que le susurró al oído en la oscuridad. Recuerda también sus acciones. Después de todo le entrego su primera vez en el mundo del placer carnal.

Asi que no sabe qué hacer. Ese hombre o más bien; demonio, era peligroso. De alguna manera intuye que sabe algo que el no. Y eso le pone los pelos de punta. Sus ojos demandaban obediencia. Su aura. Su poder.

_-Kouki... Kouki-_

Levanta la mirada entonces cuando ve que todos en la sala le están mirando y es su hermano que recién ha llegado el que le llama.

-Lo siento, me distraje-

-Sí, lo notamos Kou-chan-

Ve la mirada algo enrojecida de su hermano. Otra vez encontró ese tesoro que por tanto tiempo había escondido. Ver esa fotografía le trae recuerdos que le hacen llorar. Más no sabe de qué van exactamente. Asi que siempre le esconde la pequeña cajita, su hermano no se molesta, al contrario, le agradece que espante esos demonios.

Aunque su corazón ha aprendido a amar nuevamente y sabe que es feliz aun aquello le lastima. Nunca ha tenido el valor de preguntarle la historia. Cada quien tiene derecho de guardar secretos y él no es nadie para intentar develarlos.

-Bien, atención aquí por favor-

Habla Koganei, uno de los más antiguos, a quien respeta y admira. Su pareja al lado suyo, en silencio como siempre. Un pacto el cual a menos que sea imperativo rompe. Que sepa el, nunca lo ha hecho.

Una vez le pregunto a su sempai si uno de sus poderes era leerle la mente al pelinegro. Siempre sabía lo que quería decir. Nunca fallaba. El solo reía diciéndole que no, que no contaba con ese don.

 _Puedo leer su corazón porque le amo._ Había sido su respuesta. Kouki quería algo como eso. Por alguna razón Dios les dio ese alivio. Una pareja destinada.

Sabia por su hermano que dado que eran inocentes al no pedir venir al mundo con su peculiaridad, se les dio esa pequeña fortuna dada la larga vida que poseían.

Solo el mismo y Takao estaban solteros y aunque ninguno lo dijera con la esperanza de encontrar al dueño de lazo.

Llevaban ya más de un siglo esperando. Y temían esperar aún más.

No presto real atención a lo que se decía al frente de la habitación. Más Takao se había movido a su costado y golpeado las costillas. Si su hermano notaba su forma de actuar seguro se derrumbaría y le diría lo que había ocurrido el sábado anterior y no quería eso.

-Hay un rumor de un par de almas o más. Son rumores de una aldea oculta. En las inmediaciones del cráter del viejo Kioto-

-Ah~~ ese lugar fue hermoso, tantos templos y lugares históricos que visitar, lástima que la destrucción por las guerras y los bombardeos le hayan dejado en ese estado-

Takao estaba emocionado, le gustaba mucho lo antiguo, a la mayoría de todos ellos a decir verdad.

\- ¿Sera cierta la existencia de la biblioteca del estado mayor?-

-No lo sé Kouki, pero en todo caso de que la extracción se lleve sin ningún incidente tienes el permiso de explorar, pero solo por unas horas-

La reunión se llenó de planes y cosas que a el sinceramente no le importaban, mientras se le dieran claras instrucciones las seguiría al pie de la letra asi que se permitió divagar en sus recuerdos sin prestar real atención a la junta. Paso su mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros, algunos se les veía cansados, pues habían tenido misiones cercanas.

Sobre todo en ese momento sus sempai se veían notoriamente cansados. La pareja electrónica como solía llamarles Takao. Tenían ojeras y por alguna razón pensó que sería malo si se perdía la información que estaban repartiendo. A sus manos llego un folder crema, lleno de hojas a las cuales después pondría mayor atención.

-Tenemos que ser precavidos- le escucho decir a Koganei - Al parecer fuimos pillados en el servidor de la Alianza, claro no pudieron dar con nuestro paradero pero hemos decidido hacer todo con más sutileza-

-Pronto, nos falta poco para llegar hasta nuestro cometido- todos en la sala bajaron la cabeza incluyéndole, llevando sus manos hasta la altura de su corazón en una silenciosa plegaria, el primero en alzar la cabeza fue su hermano, fue algo que sintió y todos hicieron lo mismo lentamente. Escuchándole continuar con la explicación.

-Al parecer se ha formado un escuadrón con los mejores de ambos bandos para ver lo de las anomalías, me es extraño que hasta ahora se hayan dado cuenta de las fallas, pero no pretendo indagar en ello... por ahora. Además por favor compórtense de manera más humana posible, lo digo por ti Atsushi; sé que te es difícil pero debemos mantenernos bajo el radar. Todos aquí tenemos nuestra vida humana; la máscara que usamos ante el mundo, asi que sean cuidadosos. Es todo por hoy en dos días partirán Atsushi y Tatsuya, Kazunari y Kouki. Yo mismo me encargare de transportarlos al lugar y tendrán apoyo de comunicación de Koganei. Estaremos al pendiente por la red de rastreo y en cuanto el objetivo este cumplido si no hay percances... bueno pues veremos. Es todo, pueden marcharse, Kouki; te quedas-

Suspiro ante el llamado de su hermano, ya estaba por escabullirse de la sala de juntas cuando escucho a su hermano, suspiro derrotado, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a ver qué era lo que diría.

-Te he notado distraído desde tu salida del fin de semana, sabes que no cuestiono a donde es qué vas, pero si te he dicho que precauciones tomar. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte... - de verdad no quería preocuparlo, asi que se guardó el secreto. Suficiente tenía con la labor que llevaba a cabo, con ser el guía y el que planeaba. No podía decirle sus miedos sus inquietudes sin poner en peligro la operación.

-No me convence pero te creeré, confió en ti-

Y esas palabras en verdad le dolieron, se odiaba por mentirle, por tener en sus pensamientos al demonio pelirrojo.

12:00 pm

Antigua ciudad de Kioto, la antes metrópoli orgullosa ahora no era más que un montón de ruinas llenas de hollín, polvo y cosas siniestras.

Una completa desgracia, pero; nadie podía imaginar que esta fuera víctima inocente de una cruel guerra que nadie vio venir.

Un remolino negruzco apareció poco a poco en el área, motas de polvo oscuro poco a poco se reunieron para crear un portal de tamaño considerable. De este salieron cuatro personas. Un par de pelinegros que no tenían nada en común salvo el color de cabello y linaje, un peli morado con una expresión algo cancina y un chico castaño. Seguidos de otro castaño más alto.

-Bien... esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, Tatsuya; quedas a cargo, nos veremos en el punto de extracción en cuanto me den la señal de que han terminado la misión. Kouki... ten cuidado-

-Lo se Kiyoshi-nissan, no tienes que recordármelo...-

En cuanto el remolino desapareció todos miraron alrededor con cautela, refugiándose detrás de un par de enormes columnas calcinadas.

-La información que nos entregó Mitobe-san dice que las anomalías están dispersas en los diferentes templos que están conectados entre sí, nos dividiremos en dos-

-Muro-chin ¿Estaremos juntos verdad?-

-Lo siento Atsushi, esta vez no, necesitamos dividir fuerzas de manera equitativa, iras con Kouki-

Ambos chicos rieron sabiendo la extraña dependencia o amor que habían desarrollado además de ser almas gemelas.

-Muy bien Himuro-san- dijo con algo de picardía Kazunari, a lo que solo le resto torcer los ojos y escuchar el bufido de molestia del más alto - Cual será la ruta a seguir-

-¿Kouki?-

-¿Ah?... S-Si... quiero decir nos encontramos justamente en lo que queda de la entrada del templo Fushimi Inari, aquellas columnas son la entrada, los Tori; como se les llamaba-

-Antes eran de color rojo ¿No? Es una lástima, mira todo esto, ruinas, hollín y basura-

-Como decía Kazu, en la base de la colina se encuentra el santuario Go Honden y más allá la puerta Sakura-mon, según Mitobe-sempai hay por lo menos ocho Gouls en la puerta pero la cantidad no está completamente confirmada-

-Además- continuo Himuro viendo un mapa -En la estación Inari por la vía Nara al otro lado de la puerta se tiene confirmados seis Korrigans, esta sería la mayor cacería del mes-

-Asi que Muro-chin ¿A dónde ira cada pareja?-

-Kazunari, no vinimos a turistear, presta atención-

-Himu-chan eres un aguafiestas... solo... quería imaginarme como era este lugar antes de que lo destrozaran, además... ¡Yo quería ir a la puerta y al templo! Y solo obtuve un montón de hierros retorcidos, esto no es nada turístico-

-Ya te dije que no vinimos a turistear, presta atención además que tanto son trescientos metros, siempre que terminemos podemos volver a ver las malditas ruinas...-

-Incluso aquí se puede ver que había cientos de zorros, lástima que ni se les ve pies o cabeza...-

El pelinegro mayor solo torció los ojos por a saber que numero de vez en lo que llevaban de la misión, sabía que si ponía a Kazunari con su pareja lo más probable es que terminara con el cuello roto en menos de un parpadeo. Y lo difícil que sería explicar cómo podría suceder eso.

Fue cuando escucho un chasquido, casi imperceptible. Se detuvo, sin embargo Kazunari no lo hizo, sino hasta llegar a un lado de la estación cerca de donde se encontraba antiguamente la taquilla de cobros.

Kazunari hizo una seña con la cabeza, viendo como Himuro creaba con sencillos movimientos de manos un par de binoculares en forma de casco pasándole con una buena puntería uno de ellos.

A lo lejos un par de formas se movían con lentitud, con ropajes que antaño serian blancos, ahora eran raídos y sucios.

Himuro se acercó a donde estaba Kazunari, dándole un leve codazo para que viera a su lado izquierdo, ahí donde la oscuridad daba inicio al túnel subterráneo, estaban cuatro más de esas cosas.

Siempre procuraban pelear de dos en dos, pero esta vez al parecer la tendrían difícil al tenerles a todos confinados en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Himu-chan?-

Los dones de Takao eran más que nada sensoriales, que podía usar con humanos, demonios y ángeles. Estos seres al carecer de conciencia le imposibilitaban su uso. Asi que a lo largo de los años había pulido sus habilidades de combate además de unas cuantas armas creadas por sus sempais, su favorita colgaba de su pantalón.

Tenía en uno de sus costados un látigo de acero, el cual finalizaba en una preciosa guadaña diseñada por el mismo y creada por Himuro.

-Himu-chan... ¿Me das...?-

-No, la última vez que te di una arma de alto poder destruiste una buena parte de nuestro entorno, usa el modo sigiloso-

-Aguafiestas...-

Ambos chicos se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido. Al estar en una zona sin humanos esos seres se habían vuelto pasivos, pero no dudaba que entrarían en combate si les sintieran con tal de devorarles. Se movían como ramas secas al viento. De un lado a otro como un péndulo.

Kazunari se preparó y en un ágil movimiento atrajo una de esas cosas a un costado de un vagón destruido, tomo con fuerza el mango de la hoz para enrollar con fuerza la cadena alrededor de la cosa que estaba a punto de lanzarse a su cuello, cuando atravesó su pecho haciendo volar el pequeño orbe por el cual habían venido.

La Korrigan se quedó quieta. Sin vida o lo que fuera que le moviera. Es decir el orbe que yacía en el piso brillando en la oscuridad. Escucho unos cuantos disparos silenciados claro. Asi que solo eran uno pequeños clics a su aguzado oído.

Con destreza y cuidado entre ambos acabaron uno a uno hasta quedar exhaustos tirados al lado de la vía, con esas cosas apiladas a un lado.

Himuro se irguió jadeando, sintiendo un leve frio en el ambiente, unió ambas manos levantándolas poco a poco, mientras creaba un cilindro metálico con taparrosca para meter ahí los orbes.

Creo adicionalmente un par de guantes de circonio, dándoselos a Kazunari para que recogiera el botín, habiendo entrado el último orbe ambos saltaron de sus sitios, cuando una ráfaga de aire frio reboto justo en donde se encontraban.

Había un tipo en medio de las sombras, de cabellos azules y alas blancas. Rematadas en pequeñas del mismo color de su cabello. A su lado un peliverde con alas del mismo color.

Himuro se apresuró a lanzarle a Kazunari un pequeño objeto mismo que se instaló en su oído. Al mismo tiempo que aseguraba bien los orbes en su pecho. El intercomunicador les haría contactar su ruta de escape además de micrófono incluido para poder comunicarse y enlazarse con los de inteligencia.

Este método solo debía de ser utilizado solo en caso de emergencia debido al reciente descubrimiento de su hacker.

-¿Kazu...nari?- menciono exaltado Himuro, este tenía una brillante mirada, no dejaba de ver al ángel de cabellos verdes y; algo que nunca había hecho antes, a menos en esas condiciones fue extender su enormes alas negras y saltar directamente al tipo.

-¡Kazunari! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve!-

No tuvo demasiado tiempo, tenían que escapar, sin embargo una lanza de hielo azul aterrizo muy cerca de él solo evitándolo porque con rapidez creo un escudo para protegerse. Aun asi unas astillas de hielo dieron directamente al rostro dejándole pequeñas heridas sangrantes.

No podía creerlo. Frente suyo estaba el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto antes. Y eso que había estado con varios a lo largo de su vida que parecían modelos.

No lo pensó al extender sus alas y quedar justo encima del peliverde.

En cuanto le todo el rostro lo supo. Este hombre era su alma gemela, su destinado, su otra mitad y sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa murió al ser lanzado por el aire y caer justo en una red de cables viejos, ~Maldita suerte~, se dijo cuándo sus alas se enredaron imposibilitándole los movimientos por segundos, mismos que el ángel; que ahora sabía que era, aprovecho para acercarse.

De un certero movimiento Kazunari se vio libre arrancando uno de los guantes que portaba, siendo esquivado por milímetros. Empezando asi una danza por las intensas ganas de tocar al contrario.

No solo para hacer la conexión y que este supiera quien era, sino porque tenía que defenderse.

El ángel al parecer no portaba armas. Sin embargo veía una determinación en el rostro que le encantaba.

Un movimiento bien calculado después, cayó justo encima de las caderas contrarias, presionándolo contra el suelo mientras sus alas se batían en el aire.

Para hacer uso de su don tenía que acceder a cierta información de la víctima, como su nombre, asi que al posar ambas manos en el rostro contrariado ajeno lo supo.

-Asi que Midorima Shintaro ¿He? Lindo, te llamare Shin-chan-

Vio con orgullos como una expresión furibunda se mostraba en el ceño del contrario, no queriendo decir palabra alguna.

-Ni lo pienses... Takao Kazunari, no te tomes confianzas que no mereces-

\- ¡Me siento halagado de que sepas mi nombre Shin-chan!-

-No te creas tanto, te vi venir... Bakao...-

No pudieron tener más contacto, cuando un semi congelado Himuro le jalo de una de sus alas directo a un bien conocido agujero de partículas negras, que le absorbió no sin antes lanzarle un indiscreto beso al ángel que aun yacía molesto en el suelo.


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi

"Y sucedió que cuando los hombres comenzaron a multiplicarse sobre la faz de la tierra, y les nacieron hijas, los hijos de Dios vieron a las hijas de los hombres que eran justas; y tomaron las mujeres y todo lo que ellos escogieron"

**_Año de nacimiento:_** _430 A. C. aproximadamente_

_Canaán en lo que hoy se conoce como Palestina (la Franja de Gaza y Cisjordania)_

Por mucho tiempo había pensado que era el único.

Recuerda que en su día del daemon* numero 13, en lo que ahora conocía como cumpleaños, se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre el mismo y sus hermanos.

Era más alto, más fuerte y su temperamento hacia que todo le molestase. Su madre había muerto en el parto y el color de su cabello al ser diferente siempre causo que le repudiaran.

Aun asi su padre le tubo cariño, al menos lo suficiente para criarlo; claro recordándole desde el día en el que tubo entendimiento que era el causante de que la luz de sus ojos se hallara en un pozo de dolor.

Ahora en el tiempo en el que vivía, pensaba que le hubiese gustado que existiera en aquella época una manera de retratar el rostro de su madre.

Sabía por sus hermanos que era una mujer fuerte y realmente bella y su padre terminaba diciendo que eso mismo la había matado.

~La despose por ser la flor más hermosa del desierto, pero también ese demonio la quiso. Por eso naciste tú. Ella te amo es por eso que estas aquí con vida~

Comprendió esas palabras a la perfección. No era alguien normal.

A los pocos días fue enviado a una cantera a trabajar. Su mano de obra era comparable con la de tres personas más y por ello fue envidiado. El capataz viendo que ni siquiera le importaba el sobreesfuerzo le recompenso con pequeñas cosas para su familia.

Pero a su padre nada le satisfacía. ~Devuélveme a mi esposa~ le decía cuando lograba encontrarle jugo de uvas.

Hubiera sido toda una tortura adaptarse a este mundo moderno en el que vivía si no fuera por su Muro-chin. Sin él, con seguridad seguiría viviendo en una cueva en algún oculto valle.

No se arrepentía de haberle seguido. De haberse enamorado. De saber que era su otra mitad y anuqué; odiara o no le cayera del todo bien Kiyoshi Teppei; le agradecía la misión que había puesto sobre sus hombros y los demás chicos.

Una meta.

Su vida había sido un constante trabajar en las canteras, de un lado al otro. Cuando se dio cuenta habían pasado lo que consideraba toda una era. Había crecido siendo más alto e intimidante.

Y qué decir de su descomunal fuerza. Comenzó a ser temido ahí donde pasase.

Su padre murió, despreciándolo hasta el último aliento de vida. ~Nunca envejeces... su pecado será tu pecado y no morirás~

Sus hermanos murieron y el siguió imperturbable ante las eras. Igual. Sin morir.

El aburrimiento se convirtió en parte de su sistema. Probó a dejarse morir de mil y un maneras. Nada funciono.

Eso desato una ira en contra de todos. De su madre, del padre que la llevo a su muerte y le trajo a la vida. De todo el que le mirara con temor sin conocerlo.

Un día, en algún lugar que no recuerda, vio un cachorro de lobo. Estaba perdido supuso y este al tener alimento entre sus manos se le acerco. No supo como pero ese animal le tomo un inusual cariño, que derritió un poco su corazón.

Vivía en un bosque cercano a un mar muy frio. Le gustaba el lugar. Pero como todo lo bueno que alguna vez le había sucedido, pronto acabo.

Su amigo, jugaba con el cuándo llegaron unos pobladores de la costa. Pescadores. Vieron al animal e intentaron matarlo. Pero en cuanto lo vieron sus atenciones fue dirigida al monstruo de la colina como le llamaron.

No dudo. Todo el que intento hacerle daño acabo con el cráneo aplastado, sangre saliendo de todos sus orificios, cuencas vacías y ojos a sus pies.

Se aterro.

Veía sus manos llenas de sangre y en un intento de calmarse abrazo a su querida mascota sin percatarse de los gemidos de este hasta que dio su último suspiro.

Le había ahogado.

Fue la primera vez que lloro y la ultima en la que le demostraría amor y cariño a algún ser viviente.

Hasta que le conoció años más tarde. Su Muro-chin.

Era una tarde fresca, con presagio de tormenta. Había bajado a la costa escuchando los rumores de una divinidad que concedía deseos. No le pareció importante, habían pasado años desde que dejo de buscar respuestas a lo que era. Y de dejar de intentar ponerle fin a su mísera existencia.

Vio al ángel.

Vestía una toga negra que se movía a capricho del viento. A su lado una cabaña ardía dejando ver el color de sal* que se le fue impregnado con el pasar de los años.

Más no le prestó atención y siguió con su camino.

Se encontraron años después cuando había considerado que ya no le quedaba nada de humanidad. Vivió y lucho como un guerrero a aquel que le llegara al precio. Batallas tras batalla siendo feroz, comparado con el mítico Goliat. Nunca le conocio y de hecho no le importaba.

Había sido una cruenta batalla de un tal Octavio y todo por una mujer mítica también a la que nunca conoció y para que el tipo terminara suicidándose*. Le envidiaba, tampoco era que le importase.

Estaba en la costa nuevamente reventando el cráneo o intentando hacerlo, de un tipo que había pateado a un perro que quería las sobras del banquete que les habían proporcionado.

Murasakibara recordó a su fiel mascota y enloqueció de ira al darse cuenta de que ese patético humano que moriría en cualquier momento desperdiciaba su oportunidad de tener un fiel amigo.

Asi que le ataco, pero el verdaderamente no lo deseaba. Le envidiaba.

Hasta que sintió el toque tranquilizador del ángel al que no había podido olvidar.

~Es dulce, que le defiendas~ le había dicho. Estaba asombrado porque no le veía signos de temor, su rostro era de alabastro con esa peculiar manchita en su ojo y el otro cubierto dándole un aire etéreo.

Sus ropas coincidían con la usanza de la época y como las extrañaba, fáciles de eliminar.

Dejo al tipo medio moribundo mientras una cálida sensación llegaba su pecho, olvido que no debía ni podía amar nada, que no debía mostrar afecto, porque en ese instante le abrazaba.

Se asustó. ¿El ángel había muerto? En cuanto le vio sonriente, se extrañó de verle sacar algo de la bolsa que portaba. Era un dátil, según le dijo.

~Es dulce~

Y ese fue su muerte. Y renacimiento. Ahora, no estaría jamás nunca solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La costumbre de rodear la tarta de velas viene de la antigüedad. El círculo de velas formaba parte de un ritual que protegía al homenajeado de los malos espíritus durante un año. Tenían el propósito de proteger de los demonios al que celebraba su cumpleaños, y de garantizar su seguridad durante el año entrante.
> 
> *Según tengo entendido, cuando un objeto con componentes salinos es encendido el color de la flama es verde azulado, lo intente. Es bonito, PERO NO LO INTENTEN SIN SUPERVISION O QUEMARAN SU MESA COMO YO
> 
> *Combate naval del 31 AC en el noreste de Grecia
> 
> **Un dato digno de ser comentado y que me saco canas verdes es el hecho de que; en vez de aumentar, los años bajan. Debido que se contabiliza de nuevo como año 1 después de Cristo, es decir de su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Según la teoría cuando Cristo nació era el año 2 AC, Herodes muere el 1 o 2 AC, FUE UNA LOCURA, SAQUE LA CRONOLOGÍA DE UNA PAGINA DE LA BIBLIA ¡LA BIBLIA! Cosa fea que solo una vez leí, pero bueno quería datos más o menos certeros.
> 
> En caso de ser lectora religiosa (Lo cual dudo) les dejare el link de la página (el cual dudo que vayan a leer, no lo nieguen)
> 
> https://crono-biblica.blogspot.com/


	5. HIMURO TATSUYA

_Cuando te pierdes en un bosque, a veces tardas un rato en darte cuenta de que te has perdido. Te puedes tirar un buen tiempo intentando convencerte de que te has alejado un poco del camino, pero que lo vas a encontrar de aquí a nada. Entonces cae la noche sin parar, y sigues sin tener ni idea de dónde estás, y ha llegado el momento de admitir que te has apartado atolondradamente del camino, tanto que ya no sabes ni siquiera por dónde sale el sol_

_Pero lo sigues buscando._

**Año de nacimiento: 50 años antes, siglo 1 AC aproximadamente**

**Oráculo de Delfos, Grecia; en lo que hoy se conoce como el monte Parnaso.**

Su madre; según supo era una de las musas más bellas del templo. Nunca la conoció y; aunque había bustos de varias de las musas más bellas del templo nunca vio una de ella.

Mencionarla incluso estaba prohibido.

La divina Pitonisa había dejado una predicción en cuanto su madre se vio en cinta. ¡Era una musa! Eso ni siquiera estaba bien visto, pero ella se defendió diciendo que había sido el mismo Dios Apolo el que había bajado del sol y le había prometido una vida a su lado.

Pero el Dios no solo le mintió, si no que desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado *****

La Pitonisa hizo callar a las demás que decían que debería ser elegida en sacrificio para que el gran templo no cayera en el mal ~Traerás a la vida a un ser poderoso, que nos traerá paz y prosperidad asi como el final de los tiempos~

Esa predicción le fue dicha en cuanto tuvo la mentalidad suficiente para entenderla. Recuerda bien ese día.

Había sido criado por las musas sin conocer a su madre, que al parecer había muerto en el parto. Fue un bebe bello, un niño hermoso y aun joven de incomparable belleza.

Algunas musas huían de su presencia diciendo que su mirada les traía escalofríos, una vez una de ellas se atrevió a decirle que su parecer tenía el universo en la mirada; uno muy solitario.

Que verdad tan cierta.

Un abismo solitario lleno de hipocresía y dolor.

Vivió y creció entre lujos, donde desde el rico hasta el pobre le buscaban para obtener una predicción, se sentaba en un trípode que estaba aditon* del templo, quien iba a pensar que paso la mayor parte de esa época en un estado de drogadicción*.

Cuando no ejercía su trabajo solía caminar por el monte, sintiendo el aire fresco y salino en su rostro, admirando la espuma del mar a lo lejos, añorando la libertad de los pájaros, preguntándose que había más allá del basto mar.

La única vez que se atrevió a pedir salir a la isla más cercana a conocer fue duramente reprendido. Le obligaron a ayunar y rezarle al Dios para que quitara esas ideas pecaminosas de su mente. Su cuerpo y alma debían permanecer puros y sin mancha alguna.

Pero bien sabía que hombre con sumas enormes de dinero y honores le pedían a la Pitonisa que se les fuera entregado, que tal joya era un desperdicio en ese lugar olvidado del hombre.

Siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta.

~Nuestra musa tiene un destino, uno que no debe ser quebrantado por el hombre~

**Año 1000 AD**

Hubo una vez en la que pensó que por fin el Dios del templo se había apiadado de su persona y le permitiría morir. Recuerda que entre sus fiebres, desvaríos y gritos varias musas se vieron obligadas a tomar su lugar, a pesar de pedir solo por sus predicciones.

Predicciones que nunca recordaba y que no entendía ni quería entender.

Sus manos ardían, calientes y rojas y en un ataque lleno de temblores y dolor broto de las palmas de sus manos un objeto plateado. Las musas le miraban incrédulas.

La gran pitonisa se acercó a su desfallecido cuerpo diciéndole que pensara en algo que añorara. Entonces recordó la libertad de las aves y; uniendo sus manos en una plegaria brotaron un par de plumas.

Por esos días la gran Pitonisa había tenido un sueño, uno lleno de sangre y muerte. Y otra forma de dolor y cansancio broto de sus manos. Le trajeron una daga y una espada.

Y desde ese momento además de las predicciones confeccionaba sin descanso armas de guerra *****. Desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande. Desfalleciendo del cansancio cada vez.

El templo tubo un auge que nunca antes se había visto. Lleno de personas que iban y venían a los grandes festivales en su honor.

Intento escapar. Siendo sometido y atado al aditon, mientras que una musa diferente cada día le obligaba a hacer su trabajo.

Y asi pasó otra temporada, soñando con los verdes prados y las aves en el cielo. Esperando al día en que el Dios de la muerte le recogiera, gustoso correría a sus brazos.

Nunca llego ese día. Al menos no para él. Después de la guerra los fondos para el mantenimiento del santuario, de sus monumentos y de sus tesoros fueron menguando a grandes pasos; la hierba crecía entre los edificios de manera salvaje, la madera se pudre y la suciedad empieza a notarse.

El templo estaba muriendo. A pesar de todo, el oráculo seguía siendo consultado. Pero las peticiones son ya de otro estilo: ya no se le pide consejo sobre posibles enfrentamientos, reinados, gobernantes, etc, las consultas del momento son consejos sobre viajes, matrimonios y otros asuntos domésticos. Y estos no dejaban suficientes ganancias.

Tampoco eran pedidos más sus artes en las armas. La Pitonisa estaba desesperada, las musas también, sus estilos de vida lujosos pendían de un hilo.

Asi que en el momento que se vio libre creyó que podía comenzar de nuevo. Que equivocado estaba.

~Es hora de que cumplas con tu destino~ le dijo la mujer que por tantos años le había criado ~Es hora de devolverle al Dios lo que se le ha sido quitado, lo que tienes en tus manos~

Quiso huir, grito y se defendió pero estaba demasiado cansado, asi que por un momento creyó que lo que le sucediera sería lo mejor.

Entre canticos y entonaciones al Dios apolo fue atado a en una alta colina en una noche de tormenta, las musas bailaban a su alrededor untándole ungüentos que le hacían ver peces voladores, brillos celestiales, dragones y libertad.

Al borde del desmayo entre alucinaciones bellas y aterradoras le dieron a beber algo que le dejo en trance. Escucho el grito de la Pitonisa antes de ser lanzado del acantilado al mar.

~Aquí Dios Apolo convertido en Delfín ***** muerto por la madre de esta musa, se te devuelve lo que es tuyo para devolvernos la prosperidad de este templo caído, un sacrificio~

Y sintió que caía y caía en un abismo sin fin, su garganta dolió y sus pulmones hirvieron, afiladas rocas cortaron la piel de sus brazos, piernas y pecho. Y por fin encontró la ansiada paz en la muerte eterna.

Despertó en un mundo de dolor. Presionó su frente con las palmas de sus manos, la náusea amenazaba vaciar su estómago. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y su boca se sentía como si hubiera estado chupando piedras porosas toda la noche.

~Gaius toma la cubeta~

¿Quién diablos era ese? Antes de que pudiera incluso tratar de saber, vomitó. Manos sobre su costado lo giraron mientras él vomitaba, nada. Su estómago estaba vacío y tratar de lanzar la nada de su estómago dolía horrores.

Un trapo frío pasó por su boca y cara, manos rodaron a su espalda. Eso era, tenía que ser lo más profundo del infierno. Su cuerpo seguro que se sentía como si estuviera en el fuego.

~Duele~ les había dicho, sus músculos se sentían como si hubiera estado levantando piedras durante nueve horas seguidas. Sentía calambres en los músculos de su estómago y estaba temblando de nuevo.

~Lo sé. Aguanta, te tengo~ era una dulce voz ¿La Pitonisa? No lo sabía.

No abrió los ojos. Dolían. ¿Dónde infiernos se encontraba? No se sentía como su cama.

~ ¿Por favor pueden darme algo de beber?~

~Domus ¿puedes traerle agua?~

¿Cuánta gente estaba ahí? En donde sea que estaba.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, deseaba tener algo de fuerza. Quería ir a su casa. Quería que el dolor se detuviera. Pero ya no existía algo como eso. Muy en lo profundo lo sabía pero no quería afrontarlo.

~Acuéstate. No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado~

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba luchando por enderezarse.

Sintió que lo levantaban ligeramente, algo duro se presionó contra sus labios y entonces algo húmedo los tocó. El agua. Tomó pequeños tragos, no quería vomitarla. Estaba acostado de espaldas, alguien lo sostenía.

Se volvió a quedar dormido.

~¡Ahhhh! duele. ¡Has que se detenga. Por favor, has que se detenga!~ gritaba cuando salía de su sueño, su cuerpo desgarrándose de dolor. Deseaba arrancarse la piel. Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba escapar. Luchaba, movía sus brazos y piernas, mordía y escupía. El dolor era demasiado. Malditamente demasiado.

Fueron tres días difíciles. Tres días de vómitos, gritos, llanto, ruegos, luchas, maldiciones, temblores y sueño.

En la tarde del tercer día finalmente abrió los ojos.

~ ¿Dónde estoy?~

~A salvo~ *****

Era una dulce mujer, al parecer le habían encontrado un par de pescadores a la orilla del mar, no sabía dónde estaba y no le importaba. Por fin tenía la libertad que tanto había deseado. Al principio no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en sus salvadores. Pero poco a poco les fue tomando confianza.

Supo que había creído que se trataba de una sirena. Maravillados por su belleza. Pero al no tener cola de pez decidieron llevarla con ~La madre~ como ellos le llamaban.

Paso años con la mujer, aprendiendo a tejer canastos para después venderlos en el pueblo al otro lado de la colina. Aunque de vez en vez cuando el pan escaseaba se atrevía con sumo temor a crear un arma y venderla. Después de todo temía ser capturado y puesto de nuevo en el aditon.

Luego conoció a la bestia de la colina, aquel hombre gigantesco que le inspiro protección. Más no se quedó a admirarlo por mucho tiempo, porque este se había ido.

Años más tarde se volvería a encontrar con ese hombre, con un rostro desesperanzado y lleno de soledad que le recordaba a el mismo.

Su corazón latió como nunca creyó y con el paso de los siglos supo que ese hombre era suyo así como lo era de él. Eras iban y venían, conocieron primeras veces de la humanidad y de sus cuerpos.

**Nuevo calendario; después de la guerra universal, siglo I-0523**

**Nuevo Tokio, Ciudad Ancestral. Departamentos de la coalición Nefilim.**

Unas grandes manos acarician su espalda. Se remueve entre sueños, balbuceos y temblores. Había recordado algunos retazos de su pasado y las gentiles manos de su alma gemela le confortaban.

Se removió entre las sabanas, abrazando a su Titán.

-Estoy aquí contigo, ahora nada te hará daño Muro-chin-

Y lo sabía, sabía que su otra mitad le protegería, así fuera que tuviera que matar a toda la humanidad, ángeles y demonios por él, solo por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aditon significa "fondo del santuario" y significa "lugar sagrado de acceso prohibido".
> 
> * El trípode de la Pitonisa o Pitia se hallaba sobre una grieta muy profunda de la roca. Por esa grieta emanaban unos gases tóxicos que hacían que la mujer entrara rápidamente en un estado de embriaguez y desesperación con grandes tiritonas, es decir, entraba en trance, desgreñada y arrojando espuma por la boca. Además masticaba hojas de laurel, lo que ayudaba a alcanzar ese estado psicosomático.
> 
> *Hubo un gran enriquecimiento tras la primera guerra sagrada, en la que algunas ciudades griegas compitieron por obtener el control y la autoridad del santuario, con lo cual conseguían un reconocimiento de supremacía y prestigio sobre las otras ciudades y sobre algunos reinos extranjeros.
> 
> * Su origen parte de un mito según el cual Apolo se convirtió en delfín para atraer a un barco cretense, del que quería utilizar a la gente como sacerdotes; los cretenses desembarcaron y fundaron Crisa y se les encargó ser sacerdotes del templo y que adorasen al dios bajo el nombre de "Apolo Delfinio" para rememorar su conversión en delfín.
> 
> * Himuro estaba pasando por una desintoxicación debido a las drogas que le suministraron, las de la noche de su sacrificio asi como las que habitualmente tomaba para sus predicciones.


	6. ENREDADERAS

_"Solo los muertos han visto el final de la guerra."_

**_Platón_ **

_Lástima que ellos no podían morir._

Su poder no era del todo apto para la lucha a larga distancia, esto lo pudo comprobar en el primer intento de entrenamiento hace tantos años atrás. Fue un desastre.

Aun se ríe por las tantas veces que su rostro beso el suelo de la sala de entrenamientos.

Esto era debido a que su poder fluía desde la yema de sus dedos así que tenía que hacer contacto con el objeto a destruir... o a reparar. Así fue que con ayuda de Himuro obtuvo un artefacto capaz de ayudarle a defenderse y atacar de manera efectiva.

Solo que según su muy protector hermano había un problema; uno que le hacía rabiar nada más verle entrenar o ir a alguna misión pero que a Kouki y sobre todo a Takao nada más les provocaba risa. Y bueno le daba vergüenza quizá un poco pero no se lo diría.

Después de tanto ensayo y error llegaron a la conclusión de que; al llevar pantalones estos se le atoraban con cada maniobra o movimiento y por supuesto no usaría unas vergonzosas mallitas como las que usaban los monarcas en aquellas épocas antiguas, se veían vergonzosos y Kouki no quería verse así.

Para poder usar adecuadamente sin herirse a sí mismo opto usar unos shorts a medio muslo como uniforme oficial de combate para usar adecuadamente a _Plaga Faraónica_ ; su guadaña.

La había bautizado así puesto que según las creencias humanas diez tipos de plagas fueron las que envió dios a los egipcios; documentadas en el Antiguo testamento, uno de sus tantos libros supuestamente escritos por la mano de los apóstoles de dios. Humanos ignorantes.

Pero como no había tenido la mala fortuna de nacer en esa época y no había conocido al tipo llamado Nazareno era algo que realmente no le importaba. Solo había hecho uso de uno de sus tantos mitos.

Gracias a Himuro podía colgarse su guadaña en un costado ya que esta era extensible, el material reaccionaba con la energía de su poder actuando como recipiente conductor, aunque siempre el contacto directo de sus manos era más efectivo también era algo peligroso para su persona. El filo de la guadaña al contacto lograba destruir de diferentes maneras sus objetivos mismos que había ideado y nombrado según su uso y basándose en algunas de las plagas. Además su Plaga Faraónica terminaba en punta, misma que usaba para usar su segundo poder y que decir de ella.

Si los humanos religiosos y los historiadores se enterasen que tenía en su poder la punta de la lanza de Longinus* con seguridad morirían de la impresión. Esta le servía para no perder el control con ambos poderes sirviéndole de estabilizador, asi que cuando la guadaña destruía la lanza revitalizaba lo natural; aunque según su percepción esta era aún más peligrosa.

Asi que ese día mientras subía por los tantos escalones en dirección a su nueva misión con el enorme hombre peli-morado detrás de suyo y por un momento pensó que ya estaba un poco cansado de todo ello.

_Días antes_

Sentado en su elegante oficina de la Alianza Akashi Seijuuro se preguntaba qué diablos le estaba pasando a su poder, masajeaba el puente de sus ojos mientras un inicio de migraña se formaba en su cabeza.

Mando llamar a su amigo más confiable pese a ser un ángel, Midorima Shintaro le había demostrado ser de fiar a lo largo de los años en lo que llevaba de conocerle.

_-Los ángeles suelen ser muy traicioneros-_ le había dicho su padre alguna vez.

-Adelante puedes pasar- dijo al escuchar la puerta ser tocada en tres ocasiones.

Al abrirse este entro con discreción y sigilo tal como se esperaría de un ángel con un temple de acero y paciencia como lo era el peliverde.

-Tu dolor de cabeza por lo que veo no ha desaparecido ¿Necesitas una predicción?- escucho decirle mientras le veía estirar su mano vendada, misma que solo utilizaba cuando requería "ver" de algo en específico.

-No digas tonterías Shintaro si te llame aquí no ha sido para eso, si no para informarte de la nueva misión a la cual estas requerido, avísale a Kuroko ya que él será tu compañero-

Aun después de lo dicho el ángel no quito su expresión intrigante de su mirada, nunca había hecho uso de sus poderes y era algo que desgraciadamente sabia necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Bien pero...-

-Jamás espiaría más de lo necesario, no soy esa clase de persona Akashi deberías de saberlo-

El ángel retiro con parsimonia las vendas que cubrían la piel de su mano y llegando hasta el cuerpo del demonio le toco la frente, Akashi le vio hacer varios gestos y en menos de diez segundos el contacto termino.

-Bueno... sí que tienes problemas ¿No? Pero eso es algo que ya tu sabes, solo que querías una confirmación-

-Ve al grano Shintaro - contesto algo exasperado mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla dirigiéndose al ventanal polarizado, mismo que evitaba que los rayos del sol le afectaran, dejándole apreciar la luz del sol y el cielo azul del firmamento.

-Encontraste la otra mitad de tu alma solo que no puedes acceder a ella ¿No es asi? Tu poder no funciona para poder "verle"- le dijo haciendo comillas con ambas manos para enfatizar el hecho.

-Solo le vi una vez y no te mentiré al decirte que por más que lo busco ahora solo logro que me duela la cabeza e imágenes difusas... como si algo bloqueara mi poder ¡Maldición! Es imposible que algo como eso me pueda pasar a mí-

Midorima solo vio como el demonio frente suyo perdía su tan afamado control y sabía que era hasta cierto punto halagador que le tuviera tanta confianza para dejarle ver esa parte de sí mismo.

Asi que correspondiendo a su confianza se atrevió a hablarle con un poco más de confianza, según Oha Asa; su poder, le había dicho que estaba en un buen ranking de la buena suerte y claro esta tenía su Lucky Item; que curiosamente se trataba de una rosa teñida de color café. Extraño.

-No será que tu pareja bloquee tu poder de alguna forma-

El pelirrojo solo atino a agarrarse el cabello y mientras suspiraba regreso a su lugar, tomando unos cuantos papeles que se encontraban regados en su escritorio; acomodándolos prosiguió.

-Lo he pensado pero eso implicaría que sea un ángel o un demonio y créeme que no hay nadie que tenga el poder para bloquearme, mi poder es absoluto después de todo-

Mientras Midorima se levantaba en dirección a la puerta para salir de la oficina, dándole la espalda sin voltear io como se detuvo para hablar antes de salir.

\- ¿No llevaras a Kagami como tu compañero en esta misión? Asi podrá ponerse al tanto de cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí... Para que me molesto en preguntarte si sé que nunca llevas compañero- termino por decir, abriendo la puerta dejando solo al pelirrojo.

Nunca había ni tendría necesidad de llevar alguien que le cubriera las espaldas, después de todo... siempre podría predecir los movimientos de su enemigo.

Himuro no tuvo demasiado tiempo al ver al ángel e las azules frente suyo mientras veía como el halcón escapaba fácilmente; tenían que escapar, sin embargo una lanza de hielo azul aterrizo muy cerca de él solo evitándolo porque con rapidez creo un escudo para protegerse. Aun asi unas astillas de hielo dieron directamente al rostro dejándole pequeñas heridas sangrantes.

Agazapado en su posición mientras sostenía el escudo entre él y ángel se apresuró a crear una pistola del más alto calibre de su arsenal, después de tantos años, tantas luchas y tantas guerras se había hecho de los planos de muchos dispositivos creados por los humanos y esta era su favorita, una ametralladora Browning* de las mejores a su muy particular gusto.

Era de uso pesado y balas de gran calibre y aunque no tendría mucha movilidad seria lo suficiente para obtener datos del enemigo mientras acudían en su rescate.

-Aquí el escuadrón de rastreo y captura, solicito al frente de operaciones una extracción rápida, repito; una extracción rápida- dijo mientras disparaba varias rondas de metralla contra el chico, en definitiva no esperaría a que le atacara; aunque para ser sinceros, la sangre de su rostro ya decía que él le había atacado primero.

No fue para nada impactante ver que se defendía muy bien en contra de cada bala y habiendo creado además un disco giratorio bajo sus pies, podía desde su posición moverse en diferentes ángulos amparado con el escudo.

El frio estaba comenzando a calarle seriamente con cada muro de hielo en el que contenía cada bala que disparaba.

Con lo que no conto fue que el ángel desplegara las alas y tomara impulso viendo como creaba una de esas malditas lanzas nuevamente, enviándola en su dirección solo tubo de algunos segundos para rodar hacia un lado creando un nuevo escudo que le diera más movimiento y evitando por poco un enorme trozo de hielo, desgarrándole parte del pantalón de su pierna izquierda, dejando una herida sangrante.

Maldecía en sus adentros y agradecía que su pareja no se encontrara en esos momentos, ya que lo único que siempre le descontrolaba era verle sangrar y era más complicado calmarle.

Se distrajo unos segundos por el dolor lacerante de la herida cuando una nueva lanza de hielo era dirigida en su dirección, se dio cuenta de que el chico; aunque pequeño sí que era de temer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó que recibiría heridas muy dolorosas.

Al mismo tiempo que el escudo se destrozaba por el impacto y veía a escasos milímetros de sus ojos y su piel el hielo apunto de herirle, un enorme agujero negro se creó bajo sus pies, cayendo por este directo a la sala de operaciones del cuartel. Casi vio pasar su larga vida ante sus ojos y agradeció no ver sus dolorosos recuerdos.

\- ¡Kazunari aún está ahí! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo Teppei! ¡Y Atsushi y Kouki!-

Himuro siendo de los imperturbables, de los que nunca gritaban, sabía que nada andaba bien.

\- ¡En eso estoy!-

Vio cómo su líder se concentraba, recitaba unas cuantas palabras creando un agujero más; solo metió la mano y en menos de lo que pensó Kazunari ya se encontraba con ellos. Himuro ignoro el dolor, las heridas y la sangre; y aunque aún se encontraba preocupado por su pareja y por supuesto el hermano de su líder, se levantó de donde se encontraba tirado y a grandes zancadas llego con rapidez donde el halcón, tomándolo con fuerza de sus ropas.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando saliendo asi en contra del enemigo Kazunari?! ¡Un enemigo sin identificar!-

Sin embargo lo que le sorprendió, descoloco y asusto fue la reacción de este. Viendo como lloraba aferrándose a su pecho.

_-Cuando te acerques a una ciudad para combatirla, le intimarás la paz. Y si respondiere: Paz, y te abriere, todo el pueblo que en ella fuere hallado te será tributario, y te servirá. Mas si no hiciere paz contigo, y emprendiere guerra contigo, entonces la sitiarás. Luego que Jehová tu Dios la entregue en tu mano, herirás a todo varón suyo a filo de espada. Solamente las mujeres y los niños, y los animales, y todo lo que haya en la ciudad, todo su botín tomarás para ti; y comerás del botín de tus enemigos, los cuales Jehová tu Dios te entregó. -Deuteronomio 20:10*-_

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto murmuras Furi-chin?-

El castaño levanto la mirada del libro que llevaba entre sus manos, miro hacia otro lado algo sonrojado mientras sonreía tenuemente.

-Lo siento Murasakibara-san sé que no debería, pero no pensé que fuese peligroso- cerro el libro de tapas gruesas mientras admiraba el color rojo gastado de ellas -Se llama El tercer Reich*, El rearme Alemán, es un libro sobre una de las más grandes guerras de la antigüedad y bueno, lo que dije en realidad es una frase que recordé de la biblia- dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus manos, batallando un poco con el libro mientras lo hacía -Pero supongo que es algo que le aburre-

Su acompañante en esa misión no dijo nada, terminando de devorar una paleta de caramelo que llevaba en su boca, mientras el guardaba el libro en una bolsa especial que Himuro le había creado para guardar los orbes conseguidos, sonriendo al pensar que incluso la hizo del tamaño justo incluso para que el viejo libro cupiera.

Asi que con tranquilidad llegaron al final de las escaleras del Tori, viendo la desolación de las guerras pasadas, sin embargo, al instante ambos se pusieran alerta y en guardia.

Murasakibara de un inusual movimiento ligero para su tamaño, saco la enorme maza adornada de piedras grises que se encontraba tras su espalda, monstruosamente enorme; de color negro desde la base del bastón de donde la sostenía, hasta el granito donde estaban incrustadas las piedras, poniéndose en modo de ataque.

Kouki sin embargo borro la enorme sonrisa que llevaba antes en sus labios, sustituyéndolo primero por un sonrojo al recordar ciertas cosas que habría querido olvidar para después llenarse de temor y sobre todo de pena.

Se encontraba frente a frente de aquel demonio pelirrojo, aquel que había sido su amante.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando Kiyoshi?! ¡Sácalos de ahí!-

Gritaba Koganei, mientras observaba la pantalla de un enorme panel empotrado a la pared de la sala tecnológica. En la imagen se podría observar a Murasakibara a un lado de un enorme pilar de lo que antes había sido el templo de Inari, estaba visiblemente herido y lo que era peor no sabían si consiente.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba su arma y un poco más allá Kouki, con la respiración agitada muy apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Y lo que más les aterraba a los observadores era no solo aquel demonio pelirrojo de rostro imperturbable y ojos de color desigual, si no que este no se veía nada fatigado; y eso que Kouki había desplegado la mayoría de sus más fieros ataques.

Era el hecho de que por más que Kiyoshi intentaba crear uno de sus tantos agujeros para sacar a ambos del lugar, había una fuerza que le impedía hacerlo. A su lado Hyuga se encontraba desesperado, recitando hechizos tanto viejos como recién creados para ayudar a su pareja a recatar a su hermano y compañero...

Se les acababa el tiempo.


	7. Kiyoshi Teppei

**~Guardamos algunos recuerdos bajo llave, porque algunas pérdidas son difíciles de aceptar por completo~**

─ ¿Has tenido esa pesadilla nuevamente? No creas que no me di cuenta─  
  


Kiyoshi Teppei siempre intenta mostrarse fuerte y sereno ante sus amigos y compañeros, es su familia después de todo. Pero algunas veces el dolor se cuela entre sus sueños y le es difícil mantener esa pared de indiferencia bien cimentada.   
  


─No son pesadillas, son recuerdos Hyuga─ el castaño se removió entre las sabanas, abrazando a quien le acompañaba en esa cama ─Y solo se van con tus mimos─  
  


─ ¿Me puedes decir porque es que sigues desnudo?─  
  


─Sera porque así es más fácil para mi co...─ antes de que terminara la oración fue detenido por una mano en sus labios, de un pelinegro de rojas mejillas, pero lejos de ser por un sentimiento de excitación, era más bien molestia lo que lo embargaba... por el hecho de que le gustaba que se comportase de esa manera.  
  


─Olvídalo tu idiota, tenemos trabajo que hacer y no pienso permitir que me... lo que sea, hoy hay misión─  
  


Se escucha entonces una carcajada proveniente del castaño, halando al pelinegro más a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la excitación que su cuerpo ya demuestra. ─No, en eso te equivocas, los chicos tienen misión, si vas a estar en una silla coordinando no hay problema ¿No es asi?─  
  


─Tu... ¡Pervertido!─  
  


Una almohada en el rostro, además de una mano pintada y un fuerte portazo es lo que recibe, pero sabe que su alma gemela se fue tan caliente como él lo está en esa cama. Le encanta molestarlo de esa manera porque sabe que en algún momento del día terminara por convencerlo de encerrarse en la primera habitación que se les haga más conveniente para; después de tantos años, sentir como su unión en cuerpo y alma se fortalece más, pese a los recuerdos y al dolor.   
  


Pese a todo.  
  


En épocas antiguas los matrimonios se consolidaban por los beneficios que la unión traería a los clanes. Ciertamente según sus pocas memorias y los pocos dibujos que alguna vez vio, su madre era una belleza.

Si alguien le hubiese visto en la época en la que se encontraba se escandalizarían ya que solo era una niña a la que casaban con un general que a vista y paciencia del ser humano más recto, este era solo un anciano. Sí; la edad de aproximadamente 20 años era todo un logro, más en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Una guerra. Pero este hombre debido a su experiencia o la suerte ya era más que solo un hombre envejecido y lleno de canas. En busca de una esposa que le diera la familia que sentía merecía.

Tenía entendido que su madre apenas y contaba con unos escasos 13 años, pero ya era apta para ser entregada en matrimonio.

Supo también, por investigaciones posteriores que su padre había sido el del problema. Es decir, la guerra, las enfermedades, la poca higiene le hicieron un hombre estéril y como en toda comunidad regida por una estricta cultura y religión, la mujer era la que debía buscar el perdón divino por el horrible pecado de incluso respirar.

Fue así como Kiyoshi Teppei nació, hijo digno de un renombrado general, alabado por su fuerza y astucia.

Se sabía y se sentía diferente, después de una escaramuza contra los ejércitos árabes de Umar ibn al-Jattab en el año 638; fue que se dio cuenta.  
  


En definitiva era diferente.  
  


Había sido herido de muerte y aunque sentía un inconmensurable dolor sobrevivió. Pero fue su primera "Muerte" porque por unos segundos fue que los vislumbro, la muerte estaba negada para alguien como él, como ellos.

Se vio al pie de una enorme puerta de madera labrada. Pero todo a su alrededor era gris, opaco y sin vida. Sabía que había dejado de respirar, vio como en medio de sangre y gritos su cuerpo se hallaba tirado, se vio a sí mismo.

Mas una atronadora voz le advirtió, le dijo.  
  


_~_ _**Tu sangre te devuelve la vida** _ _~_   
  


Siglos después supo que cada uno de ellos lo había experimentado. "La primera muerte" signo inequívoco de su sangre maldita, del saberse diferentes al resto, de estar condenados a vagar por la eternidad solos. O bueno eso era lo que creía, lo que creyó por mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a su sol. A su luna. A su luz y paz.

Antes de perdonarse a sí mismo y a los humanos. A los demonios y sobre todo, a los ángeles que les habían dado tan cruel destino.  
  


Después de su primera muerte sucedió que; ya no le veían igual. Es decir, sus soldados le habían visto morir, la herida era lo suficiente grave como para no darse cuenta de que era un hecho que moriría. Con el tiempo aprendió a esconder sus "dones" que descubriese y mucho tiempo después escaparía.

Al mundo o lo que pensó que sería el mundo. Estaba seguro que "El todo" no podía solo ser su pequeña provincia, aprendió que debía moverse de lugar si no quería generar sospechas sobre su extraña condición. Después de todo en un mundo plagado de dioses y creencias apegadas a los textos que estos "Entregaban", así que no podía darse el lujo de sufrir dolor; porque lo sufría.

Así pasaron los años, de lugar en ligar y fue qué; un día decidió regresar a un lugar cercano solo por admirar las vistas. Ya habían pasado los suficientes años como para que aquellos que le habían conocido ya no existieran.

Vivió como un trotamundos, conociendo gente nueva, recordando cosas de su pasado y lugares, incluso tuvo la osadía de entrar de nuevo a algo parecido a una disputa militar, no conocía algo más, y sinceramente era algo que extrañaba.

El calor de las batallas, de derrotar enemigos y de charlas nocturnas con otros soldados, después de todo en esos tiempos siempre estaba a la orden del día las disputas por territorio o riquezas.

Mas no fue como lo recordaba, en un momento de inesperada paz, mientras realizaba un rondín fue que la vio. Una persona encapuchada recorría las calles a altas horas de la noche. Valiéndose de su habilidad combativa le siguió, asombrándose al verle llegar a una zona que era considerada peligrosa y por demás pobre.

Vio como esa persona entregaba algunos alimentos y cosas necesarias a algunas personas, saludo niños y ancianos y sin poder evitarlo le siguió por varias noches.

Cuando le pareció oportuno le enfrento, debía de ser un hombre valiente al entrar a casas de personas ricas y sustraer cosas que no le pertenecían solo para entregarlas a los más necesitados; porque si, esa persona era un ladrón, uno al que se le había encomendado atrapar pues resultaba que no solo robaba, sino que lo hacía a personas importantes del régimen al que servía.

Vaya sorpresa encontró cuando al acorralar a la persona, este resulto ser un ella.

Mujeres de su tipo no existían. Al menos no en esa época. Rico Aida era su nombre. Ella era temeraria, fuerte y no le temía al régimen que imponían los hombres. Llevaba su cabello corto como cualquier varón y eso era mal visto ya que una mujer solo era de su casa y sirviente de su marido y he ahí lo más interesante, a pesar de ya pasar los 16 años se negaba a casarse.

Su padre, según supo después, ya que desde el día en que la atrapo y no entrego a los soldados, opto por evadir las muchas propuestas de matrimonio. El hombre había perdido a sus esposa y esta; en su lecho de muerte le hizo jurarle que no permitiría sufrimiento alguno para su única hija.

Y a pesar de que varios jeques y hombres; claramente ancianos la querían como esposa el buen padre se negó a entregarla y después cuando cayeran en desgracia por esos mismos hombres la pequeña Rico entro en acción. No fue necesario para ella ser entrenada ya que con solo verles pudo aprender más de lo necesario. Lucho por su libertad y la de su padre y de eso se prendo Teppei.  
  


De su lucha por ser diferente.  
  


Y así cada noche, por algunas pocas horas se veía con esa pequeña mujer que loe había robado el corazón que pensaba que no tenía, haciéndole olvidar incluso lo peor de su vida.

Su corazón saltaba de alegría olvidando sus limitaciones, el tiempo paso y; inclemente le hizo saber que no podía ser feliz por más que lo deseara.

No había perdón para seres como él; seres que sin la culpa arrastraban una pena impuesta por las imprudencias de sus padres.  
  
  
  


—Kiyoshi...—  
  


—Mmmm... ¿Qué sucede Rico?— el castaño descansaba sobre las piernas de la chica, mientras esta acariciaba con fingido desinterés sus cabellos.  
  


—Hay algo extraño contigo ¿Verdad?—  
  


Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Teppei se pusiera en alerta, pues a pesar de haber ocultado su extraña procedencia, no podía mentirle por mucho más tiempo. Ya llevaban poco más de 9 años juntos y aunque disfrutaran de los placeres de la carne...  
  


—Quiero tener un bebe Kiyoshi—  
  


Lo sabía. Teppei lo sabía, de hecho se había tardado en preguntarlo, era normal suponía pues a pesar de los años y los muchos juntos nunca se había dado la concepción y; solo fue cuestión de unir los puntos. Su larga vida inmortal, el no morir y el extraño poder que albergaba en su interior.

Las palabras dolientes de la castaña le llenaron de escalofríos el alma.  
  


—Lo siento Rico... debió ser un problema generado por las tantas batallas en las que he estado—  
  


—No es eso, lo sé ¿Lo sabes? Incluso tu apariencia, yo envejezco y tú te vez como aquel primer día en el que nos encontramos—  
  


Las lágrimas ya corrían por el rostro de ella, mientras que Kiyoshi se odiaba por mentir, la conversación no llego más allá porque no se lo permitió, molesto consigo mismo, con su condición y es que; años llevaba ya investigando si habían más como él y con la zozobra de creer ser el único y de sobrevivir a tantos de los que amaba.  
  


Esa noche... no le volvió a ver.  
  


Y no es porque así lo haya querido, sino porque esa noche ardió todo. Lleno de caos y muerte... muerte que causara un ángel. Uno que obviamente no era él.  
  
  
  


Teppei se encontraba en una colina a considerables kilómetros a la distancia del pueblo donde habitara. Años de experiencia en batalla, de hacerse de amigos convenientes y no convenientes dieron fruto.

Uno de sus tantos subordinados encontró una cueva y; con la rapidez que creyó necesaria se dio tiempo de investigarla.

En ella encontró un millar de pergaminos, unos más antiguos que otros, unos legibles y otros casi a punto de desmoronarse de lo antiguos que eran. Temía que fueran del inicio de las eras.   
  


De la época en la que la nada habitaba ese lugar.  
  


Con asombro se dio cuenta de que; debían pasar muchas cosas antes de deshacerse de su inmortalidad. Necesitaban cosas que incluso no existían en su época.

Desdichado y asolado cayó sobre sus rodillas en medio de esa cueva y la oscuridad calando hasta sus venas cuando las velas que lo alumbraran se apagaron. El frio invadió cada poro de su cuerpo cuando una tronadora voz llego hasta sus oídos.  
  


—No debiste encontrar eso, ser inmortal. Tus pecados has de pagar hasta que el bienaventurado descienda—  
  


—¡¿Mis pecados?! ¡Yo no pedí nacer!—  
  


Teppei hervía de ira. No sabía quién era su padre, porque por su puesto ese anciano general no lo era. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, salvo un dibujo insulso que no le hacía justicia a lo que seguro era su belleza. Y ese ser se atrevía a decirle que era su pecado.

No necesito de más palabras que sabía no merecía. Resguardaría el conocimiento recién adquirido en pos de su libertad. Teppei deseaba una familia, el amor de una pareja y de sus hijos. Y nadie ni siquiera ese Dios al que no conocía se lo arrebataría. El ángel al cual no pudo verle el rostro le ataco.

Este portaba una enorme espada que resplandecía en la oscuridad de esa cueva.

Fue una dura pelea en la que recibió más de una herida. Aun no sabía controlar bien su extraño poder pero; en uno de sus tantos saltos, logro hacer que el ángel entrara en el extraño agujero que convocase con sus manos, cerrándolo a tiempo para cercenar la mitad del ser.

Este; había caído a sus pies apenas respirando. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, una de sus alas estaba solo a la mitad y la mayor parte de sus órganos internos se hallaban regados a lo largo del pequeño tramo al que alcanzo a moverse con tal de llegar a Teppei.

Cansado y lleno de sangre, aun con la fuerza de su convicción le miro a los ojos. Sonriendo.  
  


—Nunca lograras entrar al vasto cielo... ni serás feliz ¡Nunca! Si no es por mano divina lo será por la maligna. Esa alma no será tuya—  
  


Teppei no necesito de escuchar más, mientras el ángel se desvanecía dejando tras de sí una extraña esfera luminosa, misma que tomo y guardo desapareciendo con rapidez del lugar.  
  
  
  


Teppei tenia aún muy poco control en su poder, así que no llego exactamente al lugar que deseaba llegar. Más no fue necesario seguir en el camino.

El fuego inundaba el lugar. La gente corría de un lado a otra asustada, acarreando cubetas con agua y lanzándolos a todos los edificios en lo que las llamas estaban embravecidas.

Nada, no pudo hacer nada. Y lleno de pena y rabia sabia de lo que hablaba el ángel.   
  


Y le dolió en el alma el saber que el precio del conocimiento de la libertad.   
  


De su libertad.

La muerte.   
  


Pasaron horas, antes de que pudieran acceder a los escombros. Horas aun mas interminables para que contaran las vidas que se había perdido y ahí, en la habitación de la mezquita en la que vivía.   
  


Rico ya no existía.  
  
  
  


—Deberías por fin acercarse a él ¿No lo cree Kiyoshi-san?—  
  


—No lo creo Kawahara-kun... no lo creo—  
  


—Estoy seguro que tendría una oportunidad, aunque Hyuga-sempai parezca molesto el 90% del tiempo, él es... agradable... a veces—  
  


Teppei lo meditaba por momentos. Hacia unos meses que había llegado a Japón en busca de esferas de alma. Las cuales era muy difíciles de encontrar, había ciertas anomalías a las que seguir, que con el paso de los años había aprendido a identificar.

Fue cuando lo conoció; o más bien le vio de lejos. Algo en su ser le atrajo como abeja a la miel, pero el temor le detenía. No quería hacerle daño o que alguien más le hiciera daño. No se lo perdonaría, nunca de nuevo se había prometido.  
  


—Es mi camino, vagar por ahí, coleccionando memorias, para no condenar a otros—  
  


—¿Uh? ¿Esa es una clase de Mamori* Kiyoshi-san?—  
  


—No es nada Kawahara-kun... no es nada—  
  


Aunque no lo hubiera querido, el chico se había pegado a él como una lapa y por más que había intentado hacerle ver que no era buena compañía este no dejaba de decirle que era mentira, que Teppei era bueno solo que no lo notaba.

Fue en una de esas tantas veces en las que habían tropezado en sus idas y venidas por el lugar que por fin se topó al pelinegro y como nunca antes le había ocurrido enrojeció, se le trabaron las palabras en los labios y casi se desmayó. Si no hubiera sido por Kawahara jamás habría tenido esa cita que le había llevado a conocer a su alma gemela.

A la otra mitad que el Dios de todo les diera para apagar la soledad de la eternidad.

Hyuga Junpei era su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los Mamori son encantos utilizados como ayuda curativa y de protección. Estos encantos son de diversas formas y sirven para varios propósitos.


	8. Hyuga Junpei

  
Antes, mucho tiempo atrás, Junpei se considero alguien afortunado.

A pesar de que como la mayoría; no conoció a su madre, había sido feliz.

Estudiando en la gran biblioteca para ser uno de los mejores desde un niño, siempre, siempre con la idea de ayudar a los demás.

Aprendiendo todo sobre los 4 elementos y él ying yang, su poder era tal incluso cuando era niño que se decía que era tal vez la reencarnación de Abe no Seimei*

Aunque él joven Junpei no lo creía siempre quiso saber quien era su padre y su madre.

Aunque incluso después de saberlo se arrepintiera.

Al ser ya un adulto y haber obtenido al menos lo que creía merecer, pensó que ya no había nada mejor que estar en él templo enseñando a los jóvenes para ser buenos en su trabajo.

Ahora en el futuro, mientras buscaba desesperado hechizos para la dura batallas que sus cansados ojos presenciaban, piensa que sin duda su vida en el pasado fue buena.

En aquellos tiempos le molestaba el hecho de que los miembros de su clan cuchicheaban a sus espaldas por ser el mejor y el mas requerido por el emperador debido a la efectividad de sus hechizos.

 _Su vida fue buena_.  
  


—¿Que es lo que piensas de lo que te he dicho?—

—Hablame con respeto extranjero y esto es algo de locos, no te creeré. Me decepciona Kawahara-kun, creyendo estos disparates—  
  


Él nombrado solo bajo la cabeza, el mismo lo había visto. Lo sabía pero su superior siempre había sido un hueso duro de roer.  
  


Viendo al castaño mayor, imploro con su mirada, Teppei sabia lo que debía hacer, pero no quería asustar mas al chiquillo al que le había tomado tanto aprecio.  
  


—Esta bien, se que no me crees, asi que...—

Teppei no espero mas y antes de que en castaño se alejara mas, abrio uno de sus tantos portales y aparecio frente a el.

Junpei cayo sobre sus nalgas, asustado a mas no poder.

—Eres un demonio ¡Eso es lo que eres!—

Él pelinegro retrocedió hacia su joven aprendiz, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro.  
  


—¡¿Este maldito te hechizo?! ¡Hay que curarte!—  
  


—Hyuga-Sempai, estoy bien, por favor conversen y escuche lo que Kiyoshi-sempai tiene que decirle, por favor—  
  


Kawahara se retiro, orando porque se entendieran, por alguna razón algo en su interior le decia que debía ayudarlos, mas que nada por que admiraba a su superior y había escuchado los murmullos que habían sobre el.

Que si su aspecto era muy joven para la edad que decia tener, que si sus hechizos eran algo mas porque nunca fallaban.   
Que su belleza opacaba a la de las Geishas y en el hecho de que nunca buscase una que le complaciera carnalmente.

Pero sobre todo ese aire solemne que le caracterizaba y que lo hacia ver inalcanzable.

Quería ayudarlo.   
  


Fueron largos meses en los que luchó para lograr convencer al pelinegro siquiera de escucharlo. Incluso aguanto varios de su poderosos hechizos y eso que escandalizo más a Hyuga el hecho de que no muriera por ellos, porque este para nada se contuvo al lastimarme.

Asi pues; por fin una tarde ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol de sakuras mientras veían la noche llegar.

—Es realmente increíble todo lo que me dices—  
  


—Me tomara unas cuantas eternidades obtener la cantidad suficientes de orbes alma para acabar con la inmortalidad —  
  


Hyuga podía ver desde su posición el enorme peso que cargaba el castaño, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia el, siendo esa una de las razones por las que había evitado siquiera escuchar lo que tenía por decir.  
  


—Las orbes alma ¿Que son?—

Teppei solo le vio con pena y sabía que lo siguiente que escucharía no sería de su agrado  
  


—Son vidas humanas que han caído de la gracia del Dios que nos ha creado a todos y como vez, no son muchas—  
  


—¿Son seres como... Nosotros?—  
  


Teppei no pudo evitar sonreír, si ya se incluía en la frase significaba para el que al menos le creía un poco

—Si y no, solo son seres humanos que fueron maldecido, que cagan con sus almas en pena buscando devorar un poco de la vida humana que ya no poseen, nosotros por el contrario somos hijos de los caídos de Dios, de sus Ángeles—  
  


Se engancharon en una conversación de preguntas y respuestas, que se alargaba y alargaba hasta que les llegó el alba, cada quien se iba por su lado hasta que Hyuga le hablo un poco consternado.  
  


—Los muchachos del clan no lo saben, solo el Sacerdote mayor, uno de sus acólitos y yo claro está...—

Teppei le instó a que prosiguiera con la mirada, así que tomando valor hablo

—Pero tengo ya alrededor de 150 años, no sé quién es mi madre y mucho menos mi padre, solo se que ha sido así ya por mucho tiempo ¿Puedes acompañarme? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte—  
  


Hyuga no espero a ver si el otro le seguía, solo guío el camino a una de los templos prohibidos para los jóvenes, uno a donde solo pocos tenían acceso.

Encendió una vela en cuanto la oscuridad comenzó ser más despensa, llegando hasta una puerta corroída en lo que parecía el subsuelo del lugar, Teppei sentía un poder chisporroteando a su alrededor y supo que el pelinegro también lo sentía cuando lo vio arremangarse la ropa.

—El sumo sacerdote dice que esto vino conmigo—  
  


Hyuga abrió la puerta dejando ver a un impactado castaño una pequeña esfera blanquecina en medio de un cuarto casi vacío.

Ahí, solo había un enorme altar con telas doradas y en medio solo en un cojín rojo; un orbe, tal y como Teppei tenía ilustrado en los pergaminos, mismo que había visto el hechicero.  
  


—Es uno de ellos ¿Donde? ¿Cómo?—  
  


—No lo sé... De verdad que no. Pero cada ser humano que ha intentado hacerse de su poder... Perece—  
  
  
  


  
Seis meses después Hyuga partía de la mano de quién sabía sería el amor de su vida, porque no era tonto para no ver que el castaño a pesar de que cargaba con una pena, le miraba con ojos soñadores.

Hyuga no era tan ciego, sabía también que algo se comenzaba a construir en su coraza. Había un sin sentido que los unía y sincerandose a si mismo no quería dejar ir la única oportunidad que el destino le había dado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fue un ommyoji, un especialista en onmyodo a mediados de la era Heian en Japon.


	9. CAMPANA 1: TACTICAS DE GUERRA

  
_"Las peores decisiones son las que moldean nuestro carácter, nos hacen monstruos o salvadores o eso queremos creer."_

Murasakibara no puede moverse, sus ojos lilas observan al pequeño cachorro hermano de su líder pelear con bravura, intenta atraer con su poder su maza, pero a penas y logra mover un poco sus dedos, siente como si una gran roca pesada estuviera en su espalda y eso le impide moverse, a penas respirar.

Cierra los ojos un momento y lo único que puede ver es el rostro de su amado deformado por el llanto y el dolor.

Sabe que le llama, que grita que se levante y que luche, que vuelva a sus brazos, que no ceda. Pero por más que intenta levantarse una mirada bicolor le ordena, quedarse donde está.

Kouki se sostiene de su guadaña, gotas de sudor tibio bajan por su cuello refrescando su piel al contacto con el viento.

A pesar de que el demonio frente a sus ojos respira tranquilo, sabe que no está del todo conforme, a pesar de todo a sabido retrasar cada uno de sus movimientos evitando daños mayores.

—¿No crees que merezco una explicación después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos? Asi que... ¿Me dirás qué eres?—

Le escucho decirle, Kouki sabía que con ayuda de la división tecnología de la coalición su hermano escuchaba y sentía escalofríos y un poco de miedo de la explicaciónes que tendría que dar en cuanto volviera... Si es que volvía

—No se de que me hablas—

Una roca de gran tamaño volo en su dirección, esquivandola con a penas segundos giro hacía un lado, trazando una línea en el suelo deteriorado con la lanza.

Poco a poco la lucha le acercaba a su amigo caído y ya casi completaba su plan, solo necesitaba un poco de distracción.

Con un fiero grito Kouki se lanzó a vista del pelirrojo; sin pensarlo y de manera temeraria, golpeando un campo invisible, en el cual su guadaña chocaba cada vez.

—Detente, eso solo te cansará—

Eso le decía, pero bien se había dado cuenta de que este ya había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Tengo una misión aquí y no puedo permitir el que me ganes, no puedo—

Con un movimiento inesperado cayó al suelo hacía enfrente, sosteniéndose a penas con sus manos, pero el impacto que creyó contra el suelo no llego, si no que fue sustituido por el fuerte pecho del demonio.

Por instinto y como casi nunca hacía desplegó sus alas; así como se encontraba, tomado fuertemente de la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra apretaba sus mejillas.

—Interesante... — Y _bello, pensó_ — No eres un demonio ni tampoco un ángel—

Las alas castañas doradas resplandecían, moviéndose con fuerza, creando una ráfaga de viento poderoso que levantaba piedresillas del suelo, polvo y hojarascas, aún así no podía alzar el vuelo, la fuerza con la que era anclado al suelo era abrumadora y aunque le hacía temblar, no dejaba de mirar ese color dispar en el pelirrojo.

Que se creía ese tipo ¿Que era débil? ¿Que no podría defenderse?

Kouki sonrió, viendo como cerca de ellos el tan conocido chisporroteo de un portal creado por su hermano se creaba.

Con el chasquido de una de sus manos aún atrapadas entre su pecho y el ajeno, el cuerpo del titán fue cubierto por enredaderas, del suelo estás se levantaban de cada grieta que su lanza había hecho, moviéndose con violencia hasta el pelimorado, rodeándolo completamente, lanzándolo con fuerza y con todo y su arma al recién abierto agujero para después entreteger en la cúpula de poder que formará el pelirrojo al rededor de ellos, una enredadera llenándola con cicuta ***** su preferida, unas a su parecer hermosas flores blancas totalmente venenosas, bien lo sabía ya que incluso el altivo y orgulloso de no reconocer a los dioses griegos, Sócrates bebió una copa de cicuta y murió instantes después.

Si alguien puede sobrevivir a las violentas convulsiones, los vómitos y los fuertes calambres musculares, ese sería el demonio pero quedará la amnesia como secuela a largo plazo, o al menos eso era lo que esperaría, dado que era poderoso al menos borraría unas cuantas horas.

Destruyendo entonces su comunicador con una de las ramitas que enredarse en su cuello solo por si acaso.

_Lo siento hermano_

  
El pesado cuerpo del pelimorado cayó redondo en el piso de la sala en donde se encontraba el resto de la coalición, Himuro no duda en soltar a Takao que a penas hace segundos había dejado de llorar, Hyuga arrancaba junto con el las enredaderas, mismas que se dan cuenta son de plantas curativas.

Escucha en un eco ausente como Teppei da órdenes sin parar, pero ahora mismo y aunque le preocupa el castaño; su amado es la prioridad.

—¡Atsushi! ¡Atsushi me escuchas!—

Hyuga se hace a un lado en cuanto puede, volviendo a las pantallas, intentando calmar a su pareja ya que su hermano a desaparecido del mapa.

Las lágrimas nublan su mirada, pero sonríe en cuanto ve esos luceros lilas, mirarle con devoción sincera.

—¿Me d-das u-un dulce Muro-chin?—

—Todos los que quieras, todos—

Tatsuya se lanza a su brazos, llorando sin parar pero sonriendo a pesar de la situacion, con ayuda de su poder crea una camilla, alzando al pelimorado dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto pero... Pero...—

—Entiendo, llévalo a la enfermería, que te acompañe Kazunari, curen sus heridas, nos encargaremos aqui—

Es Koganei quien le habla, ayudando al Halcón a levantarse, instandoles a que se marchen, después de todo sus papeles han acabado ahí.

Cómo pocas veces, Himuro eleva una plegaria, al Dios que fuera. Solo quiere que Kouki vuelva con bien.

Dentro de la cúpula llena de enredaderas ambos; el pelirrojo y el castaño se miran impacientes. Se rodean como animales enjaulados a punto de atacar.

Y bueno; es que enjaulados están.

Akashi ha querido deshacer la cúpula de poder que ha creado, pero la fuerza de las enredaderas que los envuelven se lo ha impedido.

No puede creerlo.

—Aun no me respondes ¿Que eres?—

Kouki alza su arma, moviéndola como aspa en su mano hasta hacer que está solo sea una daga que cabe en su mano, sin responderle.

—Sobre valoras tu poder si te crees capaz de bajar la guardia ante mi—

—Sobre valoras tu poder si crees que no te puedo ganar si me lo propongo—

Obtiene como respuesta.

Ambos siguen inspeccionandose. Kouki piensa que el demonio frente a él es incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba, su piel blanca con un deje de brillo sobrenatural.

Akashi piensa que sus recuerdos no le hacen justicia a la piel que brilla bronce a la luz de la luna y que con seguridad será suave al tacto, pero con la dureza de sus músculos trabajados.

Ninguno sabe qué hacer.

Murasakibara está enfurruñado en la camilla. Sabe que no debe desquitarse con su amado pero al igual que todos odia perder.

La fuerza abrumadora sin su arma ya es de por sí... Abrumadora.

El ser derrotados con ella le cabrea aún más.

—No lo pienses tanto Atsushi, no lo hagas—

Himuro sigue curando sus heridas, tiene varias costillas fracturadas, laceraciones en toda la espalda y una fractura en su brazo izquierdo que ya ha sido entablillada.

—Es muy poderoso Muro-chin, con solo su mirada, yo... Por más que ataque... No sé que clase de poder tiene pero, Furi-chin no será rival—

Takao no ha dicho palabra alguna y para alguien tan parlanchín como lo es el es preocupante, más espera, sabe que llegará el momento en que le diga que fue lo que sucedió con ese ángel con el que luchó.

Akashi le estaba desgarrando cada pensamiento consciente de su mente, lo que le impedia actuar y le hacia vulnerable.

De un momento a otro en un solo parpadeo había caído al suelo aferrándose la cabeza, contorcionandose en el suelo por el dolor y todas las imágenes de su larga vida.

Su arma había quedado varada a un lado suyo, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por alcanzarla pero no lo lograba, entonces el dolor y las visiones se detuvieron en un solo instante de su vida, en una época en donde era a penas un adolescente.

Sabía que el pelirrojo lo vería, era todo tan real que podía sentir el dolor nuevamente, las llamas lamiendo lo todo, el calor, los gritos de júbilo, sus gritos.

Todo.

Akashi tiene una espada dorada llamada Bastón de la muerte Aullante, es una antigua arma demonio que toma la forma de un bastón utilizado exclusivamente por el gran demonio Balaam para focalizar sus poderes. Única arma de su tipo que esta repleta de diez milenios de energía psíquica salvaje.

Akashi no ha querido usarla, después de todo no lo cree necesario y no puede creerlo pero el chico castaño a resistido a su monstruosa mente, a lo que ve, a lo que le hace revivir.

Pero lo que lo llena de irá es el hecho de que; es la ira lo que le llena por lo que ve.

Las ansias asesinas en contra de Kouki se han ido y ahora lo único que queda es la sed de venganza contra los humanos de sus visiones.

Pero eso ha pasado hace ya tanto que no es posible.

Desenfunda su espada, misma que vibra de poder contenido. Sabe que si lo atraviesa con ella morirá al destruir su psique, pero no puede ¡Y se odia porque no puede!

Kouki es la otra punta de su destino.

No puede matar a su destino sin que le lleve a la destrucción.

Ve como Kouki levanta la mirada, con miedo, súplica y aún así llena de orgullo.

Aún tembloroso le ve alzar levemente la mano. Entonces es cuando lo escucha, el sonido de una elice a su espalda, no alcanza a reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez cuando una niebla negra le ciega.

—Deadly Darkness ¡Stramonium! ***** —

Comienza a marearse un poco, aflojando el nexo de sus mentes, escucha como un metal cae al suelo y comienza a toser sin poder evitarlo.

Escucha como Kouki se levanta con dificultad y haciendo uso de su poder predice que movimiento será el que hará.

Balancea la espada a ciegas pero está choca contra el arma del castaño, aún así lanzándolo lejos por la fuerza del golpe  
Siente la vibración del choque contra la cúpula pero la neblina es más espesa y el sabor de la sangre en sus labios le indica que está siendo envenenado.

_Ve a lo lejos una figura, esta camina elegante y llena de gracia. Su largo cabello rojo se balancea con el viento y su sonrisa le da la bienvenida._

Akashi se lleva las manos a la cabeza, ella no está ahí y lo sabe.

—¡¿Que eres?! ¡¿Cuál es su propósito?!—

Grita a la oscuridad. Sabe que Kouki está intentando abrir una brecha en la prisión que ha creado, lo siente. Lo intuye.

Pero no le dejara ir hasta obtener respuestas del leve vislumbrar de lo que supone es su pasado y de lo que en sí, Kouki es.

Los sonidos se detienen y lo escucha con claridad.

—El infierno que nos preparo para la guerra es incluso peor que el infierno cristiano, por eso los demonios temen del poder destructivo de los humanos, porque ellos pueden tener poder y sadismo, los ángeles nos tienen asco y los demonios como tú, miedo... A pesar de eso soy muy diferente a ti pero más parecido a ellos, solo que cargo aún con más maldiciones que las tuyas—

Escucha entonces el desgarrar de la materia de su poder y entonces antes de que Kouki escape dice unas últimas palabras.

—Solo queremos libertad—

_Aunque eso signifique perder la otra parte de mi alma._

Esta es el arma de Kouki, un agradecimiento especial a [_Nxdja_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Nxdja_) que fue quien amablemente realizó el coloreo digital.  
Gracias nena, sin ti no abría podido ver lo que vi en mi mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cicuta: En el humano, su ingestión provoca durante la hora siguiente trastornos digestivos (especialmente cuando se utiliza la raíz), vértigos y cefaleas(dolor de cabeza), parestesias(Sensación de hormigueo o pinchazos, generalmente temporal, que suele producirse en brazos, manos, piernas o pies), descenso de la temperatura corporal, reducción de la fuerza muscular. La muerte puede sobrevenir debido a que las convulsiones que provoca.
> 
> *Deadly Darkness: (tinieblas mortales)
> 
> *Estramonium: Estramonio, tipo de veneno que causa alucinaciones, percepciones distorsionadas y convulsiones proveniente de una planta. 


	10. LA RAZON DEL PORQUE SON TAN AMIGOS (Takao Kazunari y Furihata Kouki parte 1)

_Y Júzgame_ _cuando no hayas matado a nadie, o que no hayas hecho algo que haya beneficiado a alguien, no eres un héroe, sólo un idiota que cree ser héroe."_

—¿Estas bien?—

Kazunari no respondio de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo al entrar a su habitacion. A penas habían pasado tres días desde la desastroza misión en la que Murasakibara y Kouki mismo habían salido tanmal parados y era la primera vez que hablaban desde entonces.

—¿Estas bien tu?− ¿Teppei-chan no te encerro en una torre? Por que te juro que eso parecio que haría.—

—Aun no hablamos de ello por completo, Teppei y Hyuga junto con Mitobe y Koganei analizan la información parasaber bien lo que sucedió, el como llegaron ahí o como supieron de nosotros, porque a estas alturas ya deben tenernos bien fichados—

—Tengo entendido que Tatsu-chan cree que tienen un predictor o algo por el estilo, necesitaremos precaucion de ahora en adelante... mucha—

Kazunari se movio en la cama donde se encontraba descansando,lo justo para dejarle un espacio al Cataño y que este se pusiera comodo.

—Pero tu no estas aquí por eso ¿Cierto? Por tu mirada, asumo que Tatsu-chan ya te lo ha dicho...—

El peli negro levanto la mirada de sus infantiles sabanas de cama, viendo como los ojos castaños se cristalizaban por laslagrimas que instantes después se derraban por sus mejillas, asi era el. Desde el primer momento en el que le conoció, sentimental.

—Esto es realmente jodido ¿Verdad Kou-chan?—

—Es un Ángel... No estas tan mal si me consideras...—

Kazunari se despabilo,le dolía lo que había sucedido, pero; Kazunari era Kazunari y la curiosidad lo invadía.

—Kou-chan te estas tardando con la información...—

Kouki termino por recostarse sobre la cama, usando una de sus manos como escudo, aplastando sus ojos para no sentir la intensidad de la luz en ellos, sintiendo como pronto su amigo se unía a el, tomando su mano dándole un poco de fuerza.

—El demonio... con el que combati...—

—¿Si? Todos lo vimos, tu pobre hermano fue el que mas mal la paso cuando los perdió de vista ¿Qué sucedió ahí? ¡No me digas que se aprovecho de ti!—

—¡No fue asi! Fue completamente consensual—

Kouki se viró asombrado, en definitiva no había querido decirlo de esa manera, tan mal como sonaba. Kazunari tenia la boca abierta, seguro imaginando lo que había hecho bajo el domo o lo que creía haber hecho bajo el.

—Te conozco muy bien— le dijo con una voz que le parecía de ultratumba —Habla de una vez antes de que saque conclusiones y me las arregle para ir y castrar su pelirrojo trasero—

El pelinegro no lo parecía, pero si Teppei era sobre protector, Kazunari lo superaba. Kouki se atrevió a hablar, a una velocidad inhumana, que solo ellos habían logrado entender con el paso de los años, era algo que hacia cuando estaba; como en esos momentos, nervioso.

—Lo conocí hace un tiempo, fui al bar ese que me recomendaste a distraerme un rato. Teppei me permitió ir con unas cuantas condiciones... que naturalmente rompí. M-Me acosté con el ¡P-Pero te juro que intente negarme! Pe-Pero algo me llamaba a él, no solo por el hecho de ser demonio, no entiendo por qué en esa ocasión no me di cuenta...—

—¿De que? De que era un demonio— pregunto Kazunari, era algo difícil de lograr pero no imposible de lograr, algunos escondían su condición solo por el placer de hacer cosas inenarrables en contra de inocentes.

—De que es mi destinado...—

Kazunari por segunda vez en su larga existencia se quedó completamente callado. ¿Qué podría decirle que consolara lo inconsolable? Ni el mismo podía hacerlo con su situación. 

—Y además es el líder del grupo que nos atacó...—

Y bueno esa no era una cereza en el pastel... era una maldita granada.

Había llegado en un barco, como uno de los tantos colonos a América hacia unos pocos años. A Kazunari le había costado huir de su prisión, del dolor y de la angustia, asi que en cuanto la única persona con la que contaba le daba la oportunidad de escapar la tomo, aunque su corazón pesara en arrepentimiento.

El peli negro rondaba ya poco mas de 150 años y había pasado encerrado poco mas de uno; uno que le pareció eterno.

El aspecto de Kazunari fue el que le trajo mas problemas en primer lugar. Fui visto con ojos indebidos por personas problemáticas. Era sospechoso a quien le viera, demasiado hermoso para ser un simple hombre. Demasiado joven, pasaba a vista y paciencia de todo el que le veía como un quinceañero.

Y para empeorar la situación, solo.

Ya habían pasado otros dos años de _ese_ suceso, así que agradecía que ya no le quedara una sola cicatriz, como el también no haber perdido la mente, enloquecido sin entender lo que sucedía, de que _era, quien era_ y porque le ocurría lo que le ocurría.

No recordaba nada de su _vida_ o _familia,_ solo se recordaba a si mismo sobreviviendo.

Fue una tarde en la que le vio. Estaba vagando en un bosque, _que ahora en el futuro, en sus recuerdos no podría identificar,_ era un chico castaño de ropas algo raídas por el uso quizá, un poco delgado y pequeño para su gusto, pero con una sonrisa feliz.

La impresión de lo que vio le hizo caer de trasero, alertando al chico de su presencia en el lugar. Vio que de sus manos temblorosas brotaba prácticamente un campo de flores, los pétalos de las que; mas tarde supo eran manzanillas, volaban por doquier.

—¡Espera! No te vayas— grito en cuanto le vio se disponía a huir —¡Soy igual que tu!— 

Era una movida bastante arriesgada, puesto que no sabia si el chico usaría esa información en su contra y en definitiva no planeaba volver a estar cerca siquiera de un calabozo y menos en tierras desconocidas.

Fue cauto, quizá no mucho; puesto que en cuanto se levanto corrió al encuentro del castaño y le tomo de ambas manos, las cuales pudo notar algo temblorosas.

—Mi nombre es Kazunari Takao ¿Puedes entenderme? ¡Soy como tu! ¡Esto es increíble! No me vas a entregar ¿Verdad?—

_—_ _Pu_ _-Puedo entenderte... n-no pienso entregarte a los cazadores... n-no l-lo hare... l-lo prometo—_

Kazunari a penas lo escucho, pero se sintió feliz de no ser rechazado, aunque la actitud pasiva del castaño le hacía sentir un pesar algo conocido. Fue guiado al interior del bosque, hacia frío ya y atardecia, Kazunari se sentía idiota ¿Cómo se atrevía a confiar en un desconocido asi como asi? Lo único que le instaba a seguirlo era el saberse parecidos.

Pronto, cuando unos pocos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, vislumbro una hermosa cabaña en medio de la nada, a su alrededor arboles y mas arboles _misteriosamente verdes_ le dieron la bienvenida. Aunque ahora sabia o mas bien, estaba seguro, era el poder del castaño.

Paso sacudiendo el lodo de sus zapatos y entro a la calida vivienda.

—Te daré un te pa-para q-que el frío no penetre en tu c-cuerpo, ahora vuelvo—

El aroma mas delicioso que nunca antes había sentido invadió sus fosas nasales poco después, la casa era rustica pero acogedora, completamente de madera... lo extraño era lo que había visto al entrar al bosque.

La soledad... y las casas, pero lo mas aterrador era _eso otro que vio en medio de la nada._

—¿D-De do-donde vienes? M-Me gustaría saber...—

Kazunari sonrió recibiendo la humeante taza entre sus manos, las chispas de la leña en la chimenea se escucharon cuando el silencio les abrumo.

—De aquí y alla, suelo mudarme mucho para no causar sospechas, cuando la gente nota que soy algo... diferente—

—D-Dijiste q-que eras como y-yo, ¿P-Puedes hacer esto?— Kazunari casi escupió el te cuando vio esta vez de cerca como de la palma de la mano brotaba un matojo verde que con rapidez se vistió de rojo fuego, unas enormes cosas que nunca antes había visto.

—S-Son amapolas... muy pe-peligrosas por cierto— Asi que era una silenciosa advertencia, al parecer no solo era un niño común —Mi nombre es K-Kouki Fu-Furihata—

—Mucho gusto Kouki y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no; no puedo hacer eso—

Como un cachorro el castaño ladeó la cabeza, en espera de una respuesta mas concisa. Kazunari alzo una de sus manos y retiro el guante de cuero que le cubría, de esta broto una sombra negra, como niebla espesa que pronto cayo al piso.

—Solo no la huelas ¿Si?—

—¿Q-Que es?—

Kazunari cedió con la demostración, cubriendo nuevamente su mano desnuda, suspirando al recordar lo que hacia su _maldición._

—Provoca a quien la huele, tenga las mas horribles pesadillas existentes... o eso tengo entendido— kazunari vacilo un momento, pero la curiosidad le carcomia, tenia que preguntar. El miedo, su propio miedo le invadía. Estaba seguro que el castaño frente a él era inofensivo. Algo dentro suyo lo instaba a protegerlo, a alejarlo del mundo y su mal, pero también ese mismo instinto le decía que _había llegado demasiado tarde._ —Kouki... lamento si te incomodo pero... ¿Qué son los postes al centro del bosque? Y... ¿Por qué solo esta casa esta en pie y _todo lo demás esta desierto_?—

Kouki alzo la mirada completamente aterrado, el pelinegro supo al instante que el mas pequeño se hallaba en una crisis, en cuanto le vio hacerse bolita en el sofá de la estancia, temblando y sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó a el para abrazarlo pero este le empujo con una fuerza descomunal, misma que el tenia, mas no hizo nada al caer al suelo, solo para escuchar las palabras del torturado niño.

—Yo no... yo no q-queria, solo paso... cuando reaccione... lo siento mucho... y-yo no quería, lo siento—

—Esta bien, no pasa nada, mírame, soy duro, no me has hecho nada ¿Vez?—

Kouki alzo la mirada, aun con miedo y lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, dijo algo que dejaría helado para a Kazunari.

—Y-Yo los mate... los mate a todos—


	11. ELEISON

_Deuteronomio 13:8_

_No tendrás piedad de él; mas_ _limpiarás_ _la sangre del inocente, para que todo vaya bien.*_

—¿Donde está Kise?—

Aomine sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando y peor aún, su intuición le decía que algo peor iba a suceder.

—Pensé que estaba contigo—

Le contesto Kagami, ambos esperaban noticias de ella avanzada que había partido ya hace tiempo, Kagami solo esperaba poder ver al ángel de ojos como el cielo y Aomine no podía estar tranquilo porque tampoco había visto al rubio desde que el grupo se fuera, es mas; si hacía memoria tenía días estando distante.

Eso no era normal en el.

Ambos demonios saltaron de sus lugares al ver llegar al grupo. Eso era algo nunca antes visto, Aomine cerro la boca, mordio incluso sus labios ya que en otras ocasiones había molestado a Akashi solo por la adrenalina de ver su larga vida pasar ante sus ojos, pero por la mirada del demonio líder, sabía que si decía algo esta vez no sobreviviría.

—¿Que sucedió?—

Kagami no se detuvo a avanzar donde Kuroko, tomándolo de los hombros al verle con las alas desplegadas, al igual que Midorima, solo que esté bufo como gato y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada, no sin que antes ambos demonios vieran una expresión turbada bien grabada en su cara.

Akashi, bueno; eso si era algo digno de mención, estaba lleno de hojas, arañazos en brazos y en el rostro y que decir; lo que todo el maldito mundo quisiera preguntar pero se arrancaría la lengua antes de decir algo, una muy bien marcada mano en la mejilla.

—Estoy bien Kagami-kun, la persona con la que luche bueno, solo son rozones de bala—

Kuroko tenía razón, su ropa era resistente a casi cualquier ataque, pero nadie le había preparado a las enormes balas, incluso un par plumas habían sido arrancadas, eso si que le causo dolor.

—¿Y a ti que te paso Akashi? Parece que te revolcaste en un jardín—

—Pero bueno, Bakagami no tiene instinto de supervivencia— se burló Aomine sin evitar reírse.

Sorpresivamente Akashi solo se palmeó el cabello, dejando caer un par de pétalos rojos, sonriendo de manera tétrica.

—Bueno, digamos que esto se va a poner interesante—

Sin decir más salió de la habitación de conferencias a donde habían llegado, tomándo antes un libro viejo de una de las estanterías.

—Por cierto Aomine, no busques a Kise—

Escucharon justo después de que se cerrará la puerta.

En definitiva, Aomine sabía que algo no andaba bien.  
  


Hacía mucho que no pisaba ese lugar, el distrito de Kyushu* había sido en su tiempo un nido de delincuencia, muerte y lo peor de la sociedad actual.

 _Y lo seguía siendo_.

Así que cuando Aomine lo rescató aunque ambos eran unos mocosos se convirtió en todo su mundo, pero esa madrugada; justo antes de que el equipo partiera sintió algo, algo que le instaba a ir a su antiguo hogar. 

Salió sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Aomine, días antes su corazón y alma se sentían pesados, como si un silencio le llamara, como si sus actos estuvieran mal, así que se alejó del moreno ya que solo ese acto le mantuvo con una poca de tranquilidad.

Lo que encontró no le sorprendió. La casa era una total ruina, se reía al ver que a cada paso que daba los demonios y humanos de mala muerte huían ante su porte y su obvio uniforme.

Así le abría gustado que huyeran de el cuando niño y no ser golpeado hasta casi la muerte.

Entro al destartalado lugar y, pese a su entrenamiento y naturales dones; nada lo preparo para ser derribado sobre su espalda a pocos metros de la entrada.

El polvo que se levantó le impidió ver pero acto seguido un resplandor amarillo, producto de la electricidad de su poder; envolvía todo su cuerpo fue que le vio, unos intensos ojos azules plateado que le quitaron la respiración y después el asombro de que; a pesar de mantener activado su poder, este disminuyó, dejándolo débil y  
poco a poco somnoliento.

— _¿Que clase de poder tiene este tipo?—_

Fue el último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia y aún en ella, mientras se sumergía a la oscuridad alcanzó a escuchar una voz grave y lastimera, llena de cargo de conciencia.

— _Perdoname, no es mi intención matarte_ —  
  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro se encontraba bajo la tibia agua, no entendía que era lo que sucedía, pero no pudo evitar pensar que algo más se acercaba. No sabía el que o el cuando, cosa que incluso huía de su poder.

Estaba frustrado, duchando se para eliminar la suciedad de su cuerpo y porque no admitirlo en la soledad de la ducha, cansado y lo peor, caliente.

Recordar tener el cuerpo del; a saber que tipo de "cosa", castaño sobre su cuerpo, le molestaba.

Habían luchado y _Kouki;_ como le había dicho se llamaba, se mantuvo ante el.

Naturalmente perdió y el chiquillo escapó, pero no le quitaba el crédito de haberse mantenido firme y constante ante sus golpes.

Aún sentía el leve cosquilleo en su piel por la enredadera que le apresó, fue fácil quitársela de encima, pero la sensación de dolor, comezón e incomodidad no se iban, además de la molestia porque sabía que el castaño sabía, como un niño haciendo travesuras.

Pero ninguno de los dos eran niños, si bien que recordaba como el de ojos almendra se movía al compás de sus propios movimientos, de como gemía sin pudor aquella noche en que lo saboreo por primera vez.

_Seijuuro se deshizo de las ataduras verdes que rodeaban su piel, no tenía necesidad de sacar su espada, el castaño cargo en su contra intentando golpear sin conectar contra su cuerpo._   
_Seijuuro predecía cada movimiento y justo encanto vio la oportunidad le tomo del codo, le giro hasta que quedó detrás suyo, pateo el interior de una de sus rodillas y le redujo en el suelo, quedando encima de él._

_—Asi es como debes de estar, de rodillas bajo mío—_

_Escucho como el castaño_ _resongaba_ _y eso le hizo sonreír, le daba pelea pese a saber que no tenía oportunidad._

_Fue tan repentino que casi pierde una extremidad, cosa que no abría de admitir, vio como unas extrañas cosas salían de las manos desnudas del castaño, ya que el arma que poseía había quedado a unos cuantos metros lejos, cuando un golpe conecto y le hizo soltarla._

_La extraña bruma negra se comió prácticamente la ropa de sus brazos, dejando su piel blanca al descubierto, se lanzó a un lado antes de que está acabará dejándolo sin extremidades superiores, soltando de paso al castaño, viendo como enormes lianas salían del suelo, cubriendo al enorme tipo de cabello morado que yacía inconciente del otro lado._

_Antes de que el castaño se le escapara, alcanzó su cabello, tirando de el hasta dejarlo sobre su espalda, tomando ambas muñecas evitando el contacto con las palmas._

—Eres valiente _jovencito_ —

_—¡_ _Sueltame_ _! ¡O juro que voy a matarte!—_

_Seijuuro no dejó al castaño seguir con su lucha. Tenía toda la intención de cortarle la garganta, pero en su lugar de eso llevo sus labios a el cuello de este y aspiro su aroma, lamiendo su sudor estremeciéndose por el sabor que poca justicia le hacían sus recuerdos._

_Sonrió al sentirle estremecerse y no dudo en besar con desespero sus labios llevando ambas manos con dificultad al trasero del chico,_ _levantándolo_ _para quedar sentado con el entre sus piernas._

_Sonrió nuevamente entre el beso cuando Kouki,_ **_su_ ** _Kouki ya no opuso resistencia y paso ambas manos; peligrosas, por su cuello, dejándose llevar por el calor del beso hasta que un golpe en sus costillas le dejó sin aire,_ _sorprendiendose_ _después por la cachetada que ni su poder vio venir._

_—¡Per-Pervertido!—_

_Y lo demás fue tan rápido que ya mejor le dejó ir. El castaño lanzando a un envuelto pelimorado inconciente a un agujero negro y el mismo desapareciendo segundos después._

Salió de la ducha un cuarto de hora más tarde, maldiciendo al mundo por darle a tan extraña pareja.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el, era el enemigo y aunque su alma y cuerpo le pidiera, no iría tras de el.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Un estruendo saco de sus silenciosos pensamientos a cada uno de los chicos que vivían en la gran casa.

La alarma no sonó pero aún así se dirigieron al patio que se encontraba justo en medio de la construcción.

—¡Kouki!—

Teppei corría en su dirección mientras el polvo que había levantado la explosión se asentaba, cada uno de los Nefilim se puso en guardia, sacando sus armas sin dudarlo.

Un chico castaño, de enormes alas blancas salió de entre la bruma, traía puesta una toga blanca enrojecida por la sangre que; apostaban no era suya.

Una enorme y larga espada llameante fue puesta frente al ángel, la bajo con cuidado al suelo apagándose en cuanto la soltó e inclinando la cabeza en dirección al suelo replegó las alas levantando una mirada decidida ante el grupo.

—¡ _Eleison_ _filii_ _innocens_ _!—_

Nadie pudo decir nada, puesto que no lo entendían. ¿Quién era y porque les reverencia a de esa manera?


	12. Takao Kazunari y Furihata Kouki parte 2

Pocas cosas perturbaba al pelinegro, siempre a pesar de su poca memoria, del sufrimiento y lo que conllevaba su; al parecer, inmortalidad, había sonreído.

Pero ahora; ahí, consolando a un niño, poderoso pero indefenso.

No sabía cómo actuar.

La historia que había escuchado no distaba mucho de la suya y eso que para entonces ya era bastante grandecito, pero este niño, el.. a penas y rondaba los 12. 

¿Cómo era posible que el ser humano se hubiera podrido tanto?

¿En qué momento su dios permitió actos como esos?

_Si tuviera el poder, si tan solo..._

Pero no podía. Además de que había llegado tarde. Y de en ese momento en adelante tenían que vivir con aquello en su memoria. Kazunari Takao viviriá para proteger a ese niño, jamás volvería a abandonarse como antaño, ahora tenía a alguien a quien proteger.  
  


_Las calles empedradas de lo que consideraba su lugar natal, ya que en realidad no lo recuerda, ahora se le hacían una vergüenza. Caminaba a duras penas mientras la multitud gritaba consignas en su contra. Apelo a su orgullo y no dejó ninguna lagrima caer._

_Kazunari siempre había sido bueno, entonces ¿Porque? A sí ... Es que se negó a esa mujer, o sería que ella era demasiado fea y envidiaba su aspecto. Si, más seguro era su aspecto._   
  


_Kazunari era demasiado blanco, su cabello relucía como la noche estrellada y sus ojos, sus ojos grises atraían a quien le miraba._

_Fue una tarde de un día de la semana que tampoco recuerda. Llegaron a su humilde hogar y tiraron la puerta. El se encontraba medio dormido ya que con el trabajo que recién había obtenido le_ _habia_ _obligado a despertar antes del alba._

_—¡Kazunari Takao! ¡Hereje! ¡_ _Arrestenlo_ _!—_

_Fue duramente sometido, llenado de cadenas como un perro y arrastrado a una mazmorra oscura,húmeda y nauseabunda._

_Le dejaron ahí lo que le pareció una eternidad, solo para ser sacado nuevamente con violencia a un lugar aún peor._

_Nunca en su vida había visto tales... Aparatos._

_Todos y cada uno se veían viles y que seguro causaban dolor._

_No mediaron palabra y fue lanzado a una forma de metal humana, los picos que había dentro se le_ _incrustaron_ _a la piel, haciéndole sangrar e impidiéndole moverse. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero en cuanto lo sacaron fue amarrado de pies y manos en una plancha, sabía lo que venía, lo intuía y ya quería morir de solo pensarlo._   
  


_—¿Que he hecho? ¡¿Díganme por favor, que he hecho?!—_

_—¡Tu lo sabes hereje! ¡Has abjurado de nuestro Dios y nuestras creencias!—_   
  


_El sonido de la rueda que hablaba las cuerdas de sus manos y pies le hizo estremecer, pronto supo que eso no sería lo único que sentiría._

_El grito que salió de sus labios esta vez sí le hizo derramar lágrimas, dolía. El que hablaran si sus extremidades dolía._

_—¡No lo sé! ¡Dios! ¡No lo sé!—_

_¿Acaso Dios existía? ¿Un ser omnipotente permitía semejante dolor a sus siervos?_

**_Ellos solo eran humanos_ **   
  


_Kazunari no lo supo en ese momento, pero se volvería el hereje favorito de esos Inquisidores del Santo Oficio._   
  
  


_¿Porque no moría? ¿Por que Dios no le permitía morir?_

_Le habían hecho cosas tan... Inhumanas, había llorado, había gritado, había pedido perdón pero nada funcionaba._

_Le habían soltado al tercer día. Temerosos de su aguante._

_Kazunari les decía, les preguntaba._

_—Si soy lo que dicen, ¿Porque no me suelto y me voy?—_

_Más golpes y dolor venían después de eso. Había jurado, había firmado con su propia sangre que no era culpable de lo que se le imputaba. Pero de igual manera fue sentenciado al_ _lapidamiento_ _._

_—Tienes visita— escucho que le decían, no levantó el rostro ya que habían puesto un aparato que le impedía moverse, una especie de tridente de puntas afiladas que se clavaban en su barbilla y esternón._   
_Quién fuera debía tener la posición y el dinero para acceder al lugar en el que se encontraba._

_—Asi que... Tu belleza aquí no sirve de nada—_

_Lo sabía, sabía que había sido ella._

_La duquesa de Mercer._

_Le sirvió de copero una temporada, pero las obvias miradas de su marido le hicieron renunciar. El hombre, un cerdo en apariencia y forma de ser, le molestaba en cada momento posible. Le hizo cuánta proposición pudo, que en su cama conocería el máximo placer otorgado a un simple mortal como el, que_ _nadaria_ _en joyas y riqueza si le permitía compartir aunque fuera una vez el lecho._

_Kazunari se negó y huyó, pero sabía que la mujer le odiaba, la veía comprando cuanto_ _menjurje_ _le indicaban los herbolarios y los médicos que siempre llamaba. Pero nada le devolvería la belleza que la enfermedad de los granos le dejó._

_—Anda, ¿Porque no me respondes? Usa esa lengua viperina con la que_ _engatusaste_ _a mi hombre, ¡Hereje! Tus artes del demonio ya no funcionan con el, morirás aquí e irás al infierno donde perteneces—_

_Su mente se nublo, le dolía la cabeza, el alma, el cuerpo, cada centímetro de su ser._

_Entonces; en su posición, escucho los gritos. La mujer destrozaba sus tímpanos con el agudo de su voz. Vio de con el rabillo del ojo una espesa niebla negra. ¿Sus manos ardían?_

_No sabía ya diferenciar un dolor de otro que ya no le importaba. Con tal vez ver a la verdadera bruja hereje morir._

_El obispo que oficiaría su muerte por garrote le encontró riendo como desquiciado, con sangre botando de sus labios y pecho. Ya que las puntas del aparato se le habían incrustado._

_Supo después, en medio de su claustro, ya que le habían encerrado en cuanto dejaron de temerle. Que la duquesa había muerto._

_Uno de los acólitos se lo había dicho. Que tenía en su rostro marcada una mirada de terror, de quién ve al demonio en persona._

_Sin embargo ese acólito le veía con profunda devoción, la mujer era sabido de boca en boca que gustaba de mujeres jóvenes para_ _desangrarlas_ _, les pagaba una miseria a las_ _virgenes_ _con tal de obtener una cura a su marcado rostro._

_Pero su posición, influencia y dinero siempre la salvaban._

_Kazunari estuvo en_ _esa mazmorra_ _por lo que le pareció una eternidad, sin comida ni bebida, ya que había prometido matarse de hambre antes que pasar por ese dolor de nuevo. Lo cierto es que le tenían tanto miedo que justamente esperaban eso._

_Kazunari lo supo después, paso un año en soledad, oscuridad y miseria._

_Pero no murió._

_Cuando por fin determinaron que lo mejor era acabar con su vida para que Dios le juzgara, no tenía fuerzas para negarse._

_Recibió una paliza de la cual perdió conciencia más allá del golpe cincuenta._

_Le dejaron a un lado en el suelo lleno de paja, orines y estiércol._

_Le_ _quemarían_ _por la mañana en público, cosa que no llego a suceder porque el acólito se dio cuenta de que aún respiraba._

_Lo saco con el peligro de ser descubierto y corrió la voz de que un perro del infierno se lo había llevado._

_Curo sus heridas como pudo, asombrado de ver que ni una infección le hubiera atacado._

_En cuanto hubo oportunidad, le despacho a uno de_ _los_ _tantos navíos al nuevo mundo,_ _deseandole_ _una mejor vida sin dolor._

_Kazunari le había suplicado que huyera con el, con el temor de que lo_ _atraparan_ _y le hicieron lo mismo._

_Miyagi_ _Kiyoshi_ _le dijo que su deber era salvar a los santos, que su lugar era ese._

_Nunca volvió ni sabría más de él. Pero si de verdad un dios existía, mientras navegaba por los inexplorados mares en busca de un reinicio, deseaba le diera una buena vida a el, a su salvador._   
  


El castaño le saco de sus cavilaciones, se vieron a los ojos, castaño con plateado y se sonrieron, sabiendo que ahora serían como hermanos, cuidándose el uno al otro, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Y bien Kou ¿Que esperamos para largarnos de aquí?—

Iniciarían de nuevo, en un lugar mejor.


	13. DESTINO SOLITARIO

Decir que están impresionados era poco. El ángel que les veía era ¿Cómo decirlo? Inusual.

Después del susto Teppei avanzo con las manos en alto, y entabló una conversación con este a susurros.

Todos estaban a la espera de saber que sucedía.

—Este ángel está aquí para ayudarnos, _espero_...— hablo Teppei viendo a los ojos al recién llegado —Sea lo que sea que diga sea cierto o no, de lo contario en mi espada encontrará la muerte, y no será piadosa—

Cada uno suspiró aliviado, si el líder decía que todos está bien, todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo volvieron a su posición defensiva en cuanto esté se inclinó a recoger la espada, avanzo quedando frente a Kouki y; bajando la mirada la extendió a sus manos.

—Mi misión no es luchar, espero a mi destino sentado a tu derecha, así que empuña mi espada, por favor—

Kouki no sabía qué hacer, pero con la aprobación de su hermano la espada llameante quedo a su cuidado.

—L-Lo que digas—

Teppei se acercó a ambos, mientras que a señas despachaba a los demás, Kazunari le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero Kouki solo le indico que pronto hablarían. Todos se fueron a sus labores dejándoles a ellos tres para hablar.

—Lamento mi llegada tan inoportuna, pero no podía más viendo sus penas—

—Dijiste que esperas tu destino ¿Que significa eso?— le preguntó Teppei con rapidez

—Mi destinado vendrá a mi pronto, yo lo quiero—

Kouki podía ver el dolor en la mirada del ángel, quizá la misma que la suya propia.

—Kouki, acompañalo por favor a una de las habitaciones disponibles y ... Dale de tu ropa, algo le quedara—

—Si tu lo dices, anda vamos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

Mientas el ángel castaño se probaba unas cuantas prendas por encima de la que traía puesta que Kouki le había entregado, este levantó el rostro viéndolo a los ojos, tenía una gran duda que no iba a dejar pasar.

—Entonces ¿Que hiciste? Ya sabes, antes de venir aquí—

Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitación que le habían dado. ¿Sería ahora un ángel caído?

—Era un soldado, un general de su ejército— le respondió sentándose a su lado.

—Y que ocurrió ¿Porque te fuiste?—

—Se me dio una orden, en la que no creía—

El ángel levantó la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de los materiales de la casa, viendo haciendo el cielo, hacia su Dios.

El rostro de Kouki mostraba un completo desconcierto ¿Entonces eso lo hacía un caído? ¿No había perdido sus alas al ir en contra de Dios?

—¿Cómo es entonces que nos ayudas? ¿Porque nos ayudarás? ¿Que ganas tu con esto?—

El ángel se levantó nuevamente de la cama, quitándose la toga manchada de sangre, le dio la espalda mostrando un intrincado diseño en toda su espalda.

—Cuando Dios eligió a los hombres como el objeto de su amor, fui el primero en todo el cielo en inclinarme ante ustedes, todo mi amor no era menor que el suyo, con el paso de las eras les vi pisotear ese don, matarse entre sí, odio y codicia, creando guerra tras guerra—

El ángel termino de vestirse, dirigiéndose a Kouki, sentándose a su lado nuevamente y tomándole una de sus manos calzandola contra la suya.

—Sin embargo en medio de toda esa oscuridad vi personas que no se inclinaban ante el mal, vi que algunas no se rendían, siendo traicionados por quienes debían protegerlos, sufriendo lo indecible, simplemente no pude mas—

Kouki bajo la mirada, recordando su propio dolor, la vida en soledad que llevo después de lo vivido, hasta la llegada de Kazunari a su vida, al momento en que salieron a viajar y conoció el mundo. Hasta el momento en que su hermano llegó y le mostró el amor.

—¿Lo viste todo? Y no hiciste... Nada—

El ángel no respondió, pero Kouki sintió las oleadas de dolor por no haber podido hacer nada en su momento. La desesperanza, la culpa, la infinidad de emociones parecidas a una cruel tortura.

—Bueno, solo no nos traiciones, Sakurai Ryo—

—Ellos son como los gobernantes de un gran país— le dijo al rubio que no dejaba de admirarlo como si de su dios se tratara, para Kasamatsu ese nivel de atención le era... Extraño.

—La diferencia entre estos es que a ellos les importa muy poco su pueblo. Se sientan en sus grandes tronos a ver pasar la vida de sus habitantes, pero si de alguna forma alguno se sale del molde, les destruyen sin miramientos. Como si jugarán a matar hormigas de un hormiguero. Lo diferente, eso no es aceptable—

El lo sabía muy bien, por eras había sido perseguido por el simple hecho de ser el único en su tipo. En su larga vida había segado a varios angeles, y aunque el remordimiento y el dolor le pegase después, por más que había intentado morir la muerte lo despreciaba. Le dejaba al borde para que; al final de alguna manera su vida se salvara.

El rubio por su parte, no podia dejar de mirarla al hombre que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia.

Era un poco más bajo de estatura que el, unos cuantos siglos más sabio seguro y con una enorme carga que no le dejaba respirar. Aún no entendía como, pero esa conexión que había existido con Aomine desde hacía años se había ido. Como si ahora cada molécula de su cuerpo existiera solo por ese pelinegro.

Kasamatsu Yukio.

Un paria, un relegado, un ser que iba y venía por las eras, viendo pasar los años y siguiendo siempre igual. A la espera de una muerte que sabía le evadia.

Kise de verdad quería acercarse a él y consolarlo. Aún no entendía el porque había sobrevivido, puesto que según la explicación del pelinegro se suponia había absorbido su esencia de vida, pero al despertar solo se encontró a su mismo repiqueteando en poderío. Como si mientras durmiera su poder se hubiera recargado, como una batería.

—Kasamatsu-san... Creo que...— hablo de pronto para luego ser interrumpido

—No lo digas, por favor no me des una razón para confiar en que la vida no me apuñalada la espalda después—

El rubio se molestó, si bien siempre había sido alguien alegre y considerado como revoltoso y poco confiable, en el fondo era alguien maduro y calculador.

Se levantó y expandió sus alas, mostrándose altivo y poderoso, como solo el ego de un ángel podía.

—Lo lamento mucho Kasamatsu-sempai...— canturreo con un deje de condescendencia —Pero soy algo de lo cual no podrá deshacerse en un futuro próximo, para bien o para mal, somos uno mismo—

Kise llevo una de sus manos al hueco entre su cuello y clavícula,ahí donde yacía la marca de una fuerte mordida.   
Lo lamentaba por Daiki, pero de alguna manera sabía que ese hombre frente suyo era su destino. Por años, aunque el y el moreno pasaron gran parte de su niñez, adolescencia y año tras año de su larga existencia, aún cuando pasaron de su relación amistosa y rivalidad a otro nivel, _uno más íntimo_ ; supo, ambos lo sintieron, no eran el uno para el otro.

 _—Fue una buena vida_ _Aominecch_ _i y perdoname, pero se que harías lo mismo que yo_ _—_ pensó

—Oi, Ahomine ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Kagami ve de pronto con asombro como el demonio de piel morena se levanta con su tan afamada velocidad, habia palidecido, a tocado su pecho como si el aire le fuera escaso y ha salido corriendo.

El pelirrojo le sigue y lo que ve... Le asusta.

—¡¿Donde esta Kise?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡¿Donde esta?!—

Aomine tiene agarrado a Akashi de la solapa de su caro traje y esté solo se limita a mirarle con... Lástima.

—Sueltame... Daiki—

Su voz suena tenebrosa, casi macabra, pero no sé inmuta y solo atina a alisarse la ropa.  
El moreno se queda sin habla y Kagami casi jura que se le ve derrotado, para entonces el resto del equipo ya está reunido viendo lo que sucede.

—Ya lo sabes Daiki, asumelo y avanza—

El demonio líder se aleja del grupo y vuelve a su labor en su oficina. Dejando a todos llenos de preguntas que solo a uno le respondería.

—¿Aomine-kun? ¿Que sucede con Kise-kun?—

—Ya no está Tetsu, no volverá... El... Desapareció de mi radar—

Y eso lo angustiaba ya que solo había dos motivos para que la marca que Aomine le pusiera al rubio para siempre rastrearlo; desapareciera.

O ha muerto, lo cual duda completamente o lo que más teme en ese momentos, lo que su mente, corazón y sobre todo su alma le aseguran.

—Kise encontro a su otra mitad—

Y saben que si no ha llegado presumiendo de ellos es, por respeto a Aomine y lo que alguna vez tuvieron o por qué, es alguien que no se le permite tener.  
  


— _Adios_ _Ryota_ _...—_


	14. AKASHI SEIJUURO: RETAZOS

_Los murmullos del tiempo, aún el pasado, siempre llegan al presente._

Una neblina opacaba su vista, que lugar era; no lo sabía, ni mucho menos como había llegado ahí.

Intento ver sus manos pero solo el suelo de tierra fue visualizado.

_Nada_

El lugar cambio abruptamente, mostrándole una humilde casa, al parecer esa no era su época, era... Otra era.

Había un enorme árbol, y de el; varias cuerdas iban a dar a un solo punto, de ellas, varias telas de colores opacos colgaban ondeando con el ligero viento que hacía, las sombras de los árboles bailaban mostrando sombras inquietantes al rededor y de pronto; de entre ellas, salio una jovencita.

Una jovencita hermosa.

Con un paso al frente salio una figura desde su dirección, pero no era el mismo. No pudo ver al hombre, ya que por más que intento, solo veía una forma borrosa, pero si vio la reacción de la chica.

Asombro puro.

La chica huyó de la presencia que solo se quedó estática ahí, viendo la dirección en la que corrido la bella jovencita.

El panorama cambio nuevamente, mostrándole de nuevo a la chica y al hombre sin forma, ambos estaban en medio de un claro y lo que más le sorprendió fue la figura curvilínea de la mujer.   
El hombre se veía desgastado, vulnerable, como una flor marchita negándose a dejar caer sus pétalos, aun en la poca visibilidad se podía notar.

Un nuevo movimiento y las cosas habían cambiado, ahora eran los gritos de dolor amortiguados por una habitación oscura y algo sucia lo que se presentaba.   
Pronto, la ausencia de sonido le incómodo. Nada.

Ni los pájaros nocturnos, los grillos u otro animal, ni siquiera los gritos de la mujer, segundos que parecieron eternos le invadían, cuando un solo llanto razgo la quietud de la noche.

_El bebé había nacido._

El panorama cambio de nuevo, pero a la vez era igual.

La misma casa, el mismo patio, los mismos árboles.  
Las mismas cuerdas y las mismas telas ondeando al viento.

La diferencia era que una anciana estaba riendo en medio del claro, a su alrededor danzaban pétalos de flores blancas y un niño de no más de ocho años corría lanzando más y más.

Fue cuando lo noto.

Ese niño era Kouki. _Su Kouki_

Feliz, sonriente, ajeno a todo malestar. La vista a su alrededor aún era borrosa pero la figura de un joven Kouki era perfecta.   
Su largo cabello castaño amarrado a una coleta baja, su ropa típica de un campesino de clase media y las flores que brotaban de sus manos.

El sol caía en sus mechones castaños haciéndoles brillar como cobre bruñido. Luego, en medio del claro se detuvo.

Volteó a ver lo mismo que veía el jovencito y se incómodo. A lo lejos se veía un contado grupo de hombres y mujeres que parecían volver de los campos de trabajo.

Kouki los ignoro y volvió con rapidez a su hogar.

Todo cambio de nuevo. Esta vez se encontraba en medio del bosque, no podía escuchar lo que el grupo de chiquillos decía, pero era obvio que no era nada dulce.

En medio de muchos gritos y golpes, Kouki yacía en el suelo herido y llorando. Estaba claro que sus palabras eran de piedad y perdón.

¿Que tan malo podría hacer un niño de ocho años?

Entonces lo leyó, en los labios de la turba de mocosos.

«Hechicero» «Demonio»

Kouki lloro y grito de pronto, sentado en la tierra mojada, cubriendo sus ojos.

Lo siguiente no pudo apreciarlo bien, la luz fue tan cegadora que le obligó a cubrir su mirada con uno de sus brazos.

Para cuando la luz cesó, no había nadie más que el pequeño castaño y unos minutos después la anciana mujer cayó a sus pies mientras abrazaba al niño.

Sintió más que escuchar, como la señora consolaba al niño y juntos volvieron a su hogar.

 _Pero no llegaron_.

A mitad de camino fueron interceptados por la misma gente que había visto con anterioridad. Algo dentro suyo le dijo que las cosas no acabarían bien y tuvo razón.

A pesar de las protestas de la anciana y el niño, fueron arrastrados al centro de la comunidad sin consideración. En medio habían dos enormes barrotes hundidos en la tierra e inmediatamente supo lo que pasaría.

El niño, grito y pataleo, lloro e imploro. Pero no sé comparecieron.

El humo y el fuego lleno todo de pronto e invadió el ambiente.

La primera en caer fue la mujer. Naturalmente por su edad y poca fuerza y con algo parecido al horror vio como el castaño sucumbía al fuego, como su ropa poco a poco fue consumida, como su cráneo perdió el cabello y el brillo del sol.

Los gritos de dolor habían menguado pero no así la vida del castaño.

Aún con poca fuerza vio como este levantó la mirada, con el rostro rojo y pedazos de piel cayendo de sus mejillas, un grito rompió las risas y el jubileo de los hombres y mujeres que danzaban por las recientes muertes.

Vio como una nube negra se arremolinaba alrededor del niño, de como de sus manos que antes sostuvieron inocentes flores, ahora vertían el arrullo de la muerte.

La comunidad reunida huía asustada como ciervos en incendio, pero ni los gritos de las mujeres y los niños, apagaron la ira concentrada por el dolor y el desconcierto.

A su lado una de las figuras poco visibles cayó; y en su caída, terminó por desintegrarse en un húmedo hollín.

Otros tantos eran atrapados entre enredaderas llenas de espinas, que sofocan a la víctima, aplastando piel, músculo y huesos, dejando un lío sangriento.

Y como si el conjunto de lianas tuvieran vida propia, lanzaban el desperdicio humano a un costado como un trapo descartado al viento.

La lluvia había comenzado hacía unos pocos minutos y; el tiempo de la masacre cesó.

Matojos combinados con desechos humanos por un lado en un montón, bultos de ceniza con forma humanoide en otros lados, pero ya nadie al fin y al cabo.

Las cuerdas semi quemadas que sostenía al niño cedieron y vio como aún medio desnudo y lastimado se arrastro donde la anciana.

Sin dificultad alguna y con un movimiento natural de manos las flores y raíces hicieron un hueco semi profundo en la tierra, las enredaderas se enroscaron al rededor de la muerte, del dolor del niño y cubierta de flores rojas bajo al agujero.

La tierra cedió y cubrió el cuerpo de la anciana y; aunque sabía que no podía serlo, la mirada castaña aún perdida conecto con la suya, mientras el chiquillo se encogía en una bola aún lado de la tumba llena de flores.

Antes de perderse en la inconsciencia una figura alada apareció ante el niño, acarició el cabello que poco a poco crecía con lentitud en su cabeza y; con un batir poderoso de alas alzó el vuelo.

—¡Akashi!—

La voz en el presente le trajo a la realidad, apretando sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

—Provienen de los ángeles—

—¿Que?— le respondió Aomine, quien era el que se encontraba a su lado en su oficina.

—Reúne al grupo, sea lo que sea que este sucediendo, es solo el comienzo—

En otro lugar un un par de ojos nublados aún por el sueño se abrían con pereza, a su lado una mano blanquecina acariciaba las hebras de su cabello.

—Estas dejando crecer tu cabello Kou-chan ¿Porque?—

—Tuve de nuevo ese recuerdo Kazunari... Pero esta vez sentía que alguien mas me observaba—

Kouki no lo entendía, esa mirada se le había hecho muy familiar, sintió no solo sus sentimientos, sus propios recuerdos; si no también los del observador.

En un principio el desconcierto por lo que veía, el asombro que dio paso a la molestia y de ahí a la ira.

Y al final, cuando en su recuerdo alzó la mirada a la nada, sintió dolor. No pena ni lastima. Fue dolor.

Fue entonces que despertó.

—Quiero ver de nuevo mi cabello largo, Kazunari. Es solo por eso—


	15. CAMPANA 2: MOVIMIENTOS

Kouki yacía acostado en lo alto de una colina, el azul negruzco del cielo le era una visión difícil de aceptar. El color claro de antaño ya no estaba y lo extrañaba.

El viento frio se resistía a abandonar su piel, erizando cada poro de su cuerpo. Entonces una sombra cubrió sus ojos. Era el chico nuevo. El ángel.

—Sigo preguntándome porque no has perdido tus alas blancas—

—Lo hare dentro de poco, es mi condición, mi don el que ha evitado que suceda—

—Entonces ¿Si me perdonas ahora?...—

—Lo lamento así no funciona y me disculpo pero reservo el perdón para alguien especial—

El ángel era... no sabía cómo explicarlo. No lo odiaba pero tampoco era su persona favorita. Diablos, casi que pedía perdón por cada error del mundo, del ser humano, del planeta. Pero entendía que ese era su; destino, al parecer el ser ángel implicaba regirse a cabalidad de los mandatos de "Dios" sencillamente Kouki no soportarías eso, el; como todos los demás solo quería descansar de las eras que cargaban en sus espaldas.

El agua toxica que comenzó a caer del cielo comenzó a humedecer sus ropas, mas ninguno hizo amago de moverse de sus lugares, Takao venía corriendo a lo lejos con esa sonrisa falsa que tenía marcada en el rostro desde la confrontación con el grupo que los buscaba ¿A quién quería engañar? Al menos no a el que se conocían desde, bueno; desde que Kouki era un niño.

Kouki alzo la mano creando un domo de enredaderas y flores que los cubriera a todos, no tanto porque fueran a enfermar, si no que por comodidad.

—Esos rayos al otro lado de la cuidad sí que son raros ¿No?— les dijo el pelinegro en cuanto llego a acomodarse entre ellos.

Kouki se sentó en una mejor posición viendo el espectáculo, tenía razón.

—Parece... una batalla—

El aire era frío y vigorizante, el cielo parecía como una cúpula oscura amenazando con soltar las gruesas gotas de lluvia. El rubio ángel tenía ya una semana sin despegarse de su alma matte y no pensaba irse, el mismo instinto que le había llevado hasta allí, le dijo que había encontrado lo que deseaba. Pero que el hombre era reacio a su compañía, a pesar de estar en ese nido de ratas o de moverse a lugares aún peores, si creía que iba a abandonarlo por eso, estaba muy equivocado.

Así que ahí estaba, siguiéndolo de nuevo entre los restos de un edificio destruido y lleno de seres humanos enfermos. Había aprendido que pese a lo que sea que fuera su destinado; porque aun no se lo había dicho, era un hombre sumamente sensible con el sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Kasamatsu-san! ¡Espere!—

—Te dije que no me sigas Kise—

—No pienso abandonarte ya lo dije—

—Como quieras—

Kasamatsu sentía su corazón latir como hacia tanto no sentía, pero sabía el precio que tenía su cabeza solo por ser uno en... bueno, el único.

Llegaron a su destino, había varios niños enfermos tirados como basuras aquí y allá.

—Bien si vas a estar conmigo mínimo se de ayuda—

Kise no necesito decir nada, solo obedeció _¿Cómo podían tener a tantos niños así en el abandono?_ Transmitió su pregunta mentalmente, escuchando el gruñido del pelinegro molesto pero eso en su defensa no había sido su culpa, al enlazarse por medio de la mordida había sucedido con naturalidad, culpa no tenía. Además debía de agradecer no tenerle encima o dentro de su mente cada segundo, que agradeciera lo contenido que era.

 _Se supone que parte del trabajo de los ángeles es tratar con los enfermos por las artes de las_ _Korrigans_ _y_ _Ghouls_ _, eso deberías de decírmelo tú_ , le respondió.

Kise en realidad ni siquiera estaba el tanto de ello, de los huérfanos, de las almas lastimadas cuando; como pocas veces pasaba, lograban huir de las garras de esas cosas.

Siguió con su trabajo en silencio, entregando medicamentos, ropa y comida, hasta que se marcharon de camino a donde se estaban quedando. Entonces lo sintió, el frio y ese sentimiento de estar cerca de algo pero no verlo.

Actuó con rapidez, sacando sus alas mientras tomaba de los hombros a su pareja, con un destello amarillo apareció en otro de los edificios medio en pie de la zona.

— ¡Kise maldición!—

— ¡Fue por tu protección!—

Su inicio de pelea fue interrumpida por el sonido y golpe que dio muy cerca suyo, un enorme trozo de hielo yacía a los pies del pelinegro.  


— ¿Kise-kun?—

Kise veía impactado a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no quería, no podría con el dolor del hecho. Kasamatsu estaba en la lista de exterminio.

—Kuroko-cchi por favor... por favor—  


—Kise-kun... es una orden—

Kise quería objetar, pero sabía que las ordenes eso eran, órdenes; que Kuroko era el que más las seguía, el que más las obedecía después de Midorima. Entablar una conversación sería inútil.

—Déjalo Ryota, está bien—

— ¡No! ¡No lo está! Tú eres mi pareja—  


Un par de rayos se vislumbraron en el cielo, Kuroko sabia eran producto de la ira del rubio, algo que; debido a la usual vivacidad y soltura forma de ser de este, no era vista seguido.  


— ¡No!— grito Kise de nuevo

—Es un asesino en masa, su poder es peligroso Kise-kun, no puedes estar con el—

Kasamatsu estaba impactado en lo más hondo del corazón, el ser defendido de esa manera le causaba una sensación tibia en el cuerpo y sobre todo en el alma, el que durante los últimos años; incontables años, se había ocupado casi de forma exclusiva a sobrevivir y huir de su pasado, de su futuro y sobre todo de los nexos con cualquier criatura viviente debido a su; maldición, como lo consideraba. Su corazón y amor ya tenía dueño aunque fuera posible que ni él mismo se diera cuenta de ello.

Los recuerdos acudían en tropel a su memoria. La imagen de aquel pequeño pueblo, que vivía en las cumbres de las montañas de un lugar que ya no existía, el sueño de una vida generosa y pura, sana y sencilla, mientras buscaba a su Dios con todo fervor y formaba a cientos de muchachos para que siguieran el buen camino, acudía a su mente con toda la fuerza y el dolor. Los cuerpos sin vida, los ojos vacíos, la muerte morando a su alrededor, cuando en su maduración absorbió la vitalidad de todo ser viviente aun en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡¿Entonces porque nuestro Dios me lo entregaría como pareja para que me sea arrebatado por tu mano?¡ ¡¿Entonces porque, para qué?¡ Yo lo amo. Lo amo—

Un espíritu de inefable añoranza se apoderó de su alma fatigada y marchita, agitando en lo más hondo de su ser un mar de emociones que creía y sentía hace tiempo congeladas, Kasamatsu no se creía merecedor de tal amor. No después de lo que había hecho.

—Tu amigo tiene razón, soy un asesino—

—Pero ¿A sido culpa tuya? ¿Fue algo que tu deseabas?—

Por supuesto que no era asi, el no había querido eso.

—Ordenes son ordenes—

De pronto, Kuroko batió las alas, levantando un viento helado mientras alzaba el vuelo, estático en su sitio creando una lanza de hielo, Kise se puso en guardia sacando las propias; electrizando su cuerpo y desenvainando su espada, con una de sus manos le indico al pelinegro se quedara atrás, no conocía a fondo los poderes de su pareja pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

Dando tajos con la espada rodeada de electricidad destrozo cada una de las lanzas enviadas en su dirección, pero sabiendo que eso pronto le haría cansarse, descargó un golpe rápido y hábil haciendo que varios rayos cayeran desde el cielo, enviando trozos de cemento, vidrio y madera por doquier.

Con la guardia baja debido a la poca visibilidad Kise se precipito a noquear a quien aún consideraba amigo, pero solo le abolló el escudo de hielo que este crease.

Lo golpeó hasta debilitarlo una y otra vez hasta que el cansancio venció al peli azul, viendo como caía en sus rodillas al suelo.

Kise también respiraba cansado, busco a su pareja con la mirada y le vio ahí con una extraña manta negra en sus manos, parecía aceite viscoso, decidió no preguntar al respecto mientras estuviera bien. Se acercó a Kuroko viendo como le costaba respirar medio congelado, lo cual era extraño ya eso solo ocurría cuando usaba demasiado su poder.

Cayó en cuenta entonces de la treta. Su amigo había provechado su propio ataque creando una línea de hielo por debajo del suelo y mientras este caía desmayado por el cansancio el golpe iba directo a su pareja.

Kasamatsu lanzo la manta negra pero no fue a tiempo por lo que Kise en un poderoso batir de alas se lanzó en su ayuda, el combate no iba a terminar de esa manera pues en segundos todavía aun si se hería, evitaría la muerte de su pareja; Kise agotado dejó escapar la espada de sus manos por el golpe del hielo que la rompió en dos trozos. Otro golpe le hirió ligeramente en la frente debido a las esquirlas del hielo y la fuerza del impacto lo derribó casi al mismo tiempo todo ensangrentado y casi desvanecido.

La manta de Kasamatsu cayó ayudando a amortiguar el golpe envolviéndolo y llenándolo de la viscosa esencia, esencia del mismo lodo del infierno que contrario a lastimarlo lo envolvía en calor tranquilizante.

— ¡Ryota! ¡Ryota! ¡Perdóname, tu no me abandones!—

Todo fue tan rápido que el no logro hacer una cosa, no conocía al chico ya sin conciencia así que era obvio que no tenía ventaja alguna, así que mínimo ayudaría en sacarlos de ahí para curar sus heridas, un par de alas negras y llameantes salieron de su espalda, hacia tanto tiempo que se había obligado a no hacer uso de ellas que le dolía.

Sin embargo un trio de personas que cayeran a su lado en un fuerte impacto evitó su escapada.

Cuando Takao toco el suelo supo que la situación de por sí, no era del todo normal. Podía recordar al chico del hielo por la anécdota de su lucha contra Tatsuya, pero al rubio herido en los brazos del hombre no lo recordaba de nada además de que ambos eran ángeles.  


—¡Aléjense de nosotros!—

—Tranquilo— hablo Sakurai —Los ayudaremos, déjanos ayudarlos—

—Pero tú eres uno de ellos— grito el pelinegro

—Lo sé, aun así... si quieres ayudarlo, debemos salir de aquí—

Mientras la discusión ocurría Kouki se encargaba de rodear al ángel inconsciente por si despertaba con sus vides y estas se secarían en cuanto estuvieran lejos eliminando rastro de su presencia.

Kasamatsu no soltó a su; ahora aceptada pareja, mientras entre Takao y Sakurai los elevaban en el aire, saliendo entonces los cinco de ahí.  
  



	16. DAY OF THE DEAD

Algunos dicen que el pasado, el presente y el futuro ocurren a la vez.

Puede que así sea, que sea cierto. Pero la gran mayoría no tiene mucha fe en el futuro, mientras se preguntan dónde han ido todos esos buenos momentos del pasado y que sería de su presente.

Hay oscuridad alrededor, escondida en los desagües, en los caminos, en las paredes, en cada pequeño y grande lugar. Las luces no pueden abarcar todas las sombras de cada lugar. La oscuridad que se alimenta de cada trozo malsano de pensamiento, de esas manchas oscuras en el alma, los sentimientos decadentes que forman grumos fermentando y creciendo, para así poder devorar una prístina alma.

La tormenta se aproxima, trayendo dolor y pena y un posible final, es solo como el relámpago antes del trueno.

_Un anuncio._

Nada permanece muerto para siempre, porque tarde o temprano algo eclosiona.

  
—¡Resiste! ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando? ¡Contacta con la base!—

Un par de soldados angelicales intentaban deshacerse de un grupo de Korrigans y Ghouls que les atacaban. Eran de bajo rango o se suponía que debían de serlo. Mas estas de alguna manera habían tomado potencia de un momento a otro. Se comportaban de manera irracional para sus formas, era como si de la nada hubieran enloquecido, iban a su ataque, agresivas.

—¡Están haciendo equipo! ¡Es imposible!— la espada que blandía con pericia fue a dar al cuello de un par, muriendo por fin. Más aún tenían otros de los cuales preocuparse.

—No responden en comando central estas co...— el pobre hombre no logro terminar la frase, uno de los Ghoul se le había ido al cuello acabando con su vida casi de manera instantánea.

El otro soldado, un ángel de apenas dos años en el trabajo horrorizado alzo el vuelo, pero un destello le lanzo a un lado.

—Uff... parece que llegamos a tiempo ¿No? Tatsu-chan—

Un par de disparos bien posicionados acabaron con la cosa que aun devoraba al infortunado hombre, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos cenizos y húmedos al lado del cadáver.

Mas lo que les dejo estáticos no fue la carnicería, si no el orbe.

—Eso no es normal...—

_— ¿Qué sucede? Enfoca bien la cámara Kazunari—_

La orden recibida a través del comunicador fue hecha al instante, ignorando por completo al ángel que les miraba estupefactos.

—El orbe es color rojo—

_—Eso veo... cuidado al tocarlo. Hay que investigar la razón de ello—_

—A la orden capitán—

Takao se acercó con el material que ninguno d ellos olvidaba en cada una de sus salidas aunque casuales. Nunca se sabía si se podían hallar de casualidad a una cosa como esas, mas valía prevenirse. Kazunari apenas había puesto el orbe en la bolsa cuando la voz del ángel les interrumpió.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido?—

— ¿Aun seguías aquí? Pensé que habías huido... ¡Cuidado!—

La advertencia no llego lo suficientemente rápido ya que; el ángel que se encontraba recargado en un furgón volteado, oxidado de a saber cuántos años fue atravesado en medio del estómago. La sangre manaba de sus labios mientras que aun con algo de vida se llevaba las manos a los labios, intentando en vano detener la sangre que brotaba de esta.

Kazunari y Tatsuya actuaron con rapidez, puesto que aunque nada se podía hacer por el pobre hombre, al menos matarían a la cosa que le había arrebatado la vida.

Esta era enorme, nunca antes habían visto lo que al parecer era una Korrigan o un Ghoul... no lo sabían puesto que tenían partes de ambas cosas.

Tatsuya no vacilo y comenzó a disparar sin contemplaciones. Bala tras bala atravesaba la piel del monstruo y de ella salían pedazos de carne, sangre negra como el petróleo mas esta no caía.

—¡Con un demonio!—

Tatsuya saco su mandoble que llevaba a cada lado de sus piernas, no podía perder tiempo creando balas nuevas u otras armas, pues si se quedaba sin energías, no saldría bien parado y ya le había prometido a su pareja no volver tan herido.

—¡Kazunari! ¡Edificio abajo!—

Este entendió a la perfección. De un salto alzo su látigo alzándose hacia arriba en un poste y de manera diestra desde asi lo lazo a las piernas deformes del enemigo. Le uso como un péndulo y; lanzándose nuevamente pero esta vez hacia abajo lo desequilibro.

Tatsuya aprovechándose de la gran altura de la cosa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y; con ambas armas se le lanzo al cuello, esquivando los enormes brazos que intentaban mantener el equilibrio moviéndose erráticamente.

Termino lleno de esa cosa viscosa y negra, enfureciendo cuando escucho las risas de su amigo que colgaba divertido de su propio látigo.

—¡Al menos lo mate!—

—Tatsu-chan puede aprovechar la suciedad para darse una linda ducha con Mura-chan—

— ¡No necesito de excusas, si quiero lo hago y ya!—

—Ewww, no necesitaba saber eso...—

Mientras Tatsuya intentaba quitarse lo más que podía de la viscosa sustancia, Kazunari se acercó al cadáver que se disolvía. Con la punta del pie removió la poca carne putrefacta que quedaba, mas no encontró lo que buscaba.

—No hay orbe...—

—Qué raro... escuchas eso... como... como...—

—No, no lo oigo, deberíamos hacer algo con lo cadáveres de esos dos... me da pena que los carroñeen—

—¡Kazunari mira!—

El ruido provenía de un grupo de Ghouls que se acercaban con velocidad, estos no eran como los que ya conocían. Los Ghouls al ser almas resentidas aparecían en formas de hombres llenos de corrupción, como los vulgares Zombies que los humanos describieran en sus historias, la diferencia recaía en que ellos no comían carne humana, si no que sus almas para mantenerse con vida.

Estos parecían más bien una especie de arañas amorfas del tamaño de un perro pequeño, el ruido eran sus patas puntiagudas en el suelo de cemento.

Ambos lucharon con fuerza, pero ahí donde mataban a dos de esas cosas, tres más salían.

—¡Crea una cúpula! ¡Ahora!—

_—_ _Manipulaion_ _: Orbe del equilibrio—_

Kazunari alzo el vuelo al mismo tiempo en el que la orden fue acatada y la voz escuchada. Su corazón latía poderoso en sus oídos, y su admiración creció al ver el poder magnifico que salía del orbe que su pareja; o la que debería ser su pareja, mostraba.

El orbe apenas era del tamaño suficiente para caber en sus manos, este había sido lanzado justo al medio donde se encontraban ambos. Dejando salir un aura en color verde ambarino, acabando magistralmente con el enemigo.

Fue... hermoso. Una hermosa masacre.

La luz resplandeció apenas tocando los monstruos a su paso. Estos se quedaban indudablemente quietos y se derretían en cenizas al viento. Tranquilos, sin dolor.

Como si la nada hubiera sido vertida en las pobres almas.

Una muerte tranquila.

—Fuiste capaz de verlo-nanodayo—

—Te sentí a lo lejos...—

Ambos se observaron explicativamente, Midorima era cauteloso porque no podía verlo. No podía ver lo que este chico; aunque lo negara, su otra mitad, puesto que aunque enfocara su poder no podía "adivinar" nada personal.

_Más un destello en su iris verde le tambaleo un poco._

**Una sonrisa, un par de miradas. Una reja y un niño.**

—Lo nuestro no puede ser— le dijo

Kazunari apretó sus labios con dolor y con fuerza lanzo su látigo a donde se encontraba Tatsuya aun resguardado. Anclándolo aún más a la tierra, escuchando ambos los golpes incesantes de este por querer salir.

—No les atacare si no me atacan— le dijo alzando las manos, haciendo que el orbe volara hacia el.

— ¡Es así! Solo me desecharas sin siquiera intentarlo—

—No sé lo que eres y como tal mi deber es destruirte—

—¡Soy un ser humano!—

—No lo eres, yo... no puedo, simplemente no puedo—

Kazunari grito consternado, alzo con fuerza el látigo lanzando la dura coraza de la cúpula a un lado, viendo a un cansado Tatsuya con una enorme arma entre sus manos y un haz de luz roja apuntando a la cabeza del peliverde.

—Si le disparas. Apuntale al corazón, el ya rompió el mío—

Tatsuya no dijo nada, solo le vio con furia marcada en la mirada.

Kazunari vio con una tristeza que nunca antes sintió en su larga vida, ni siquiera se acercaba el día en que supo que Miyagi había muerto por salvarle. Aguanto con fuerza las lágrimas mientras Tatsuya se acercaba a él y le tomaba de la cintura.

—El amor de tu dios no es incondicional, él no nos ama y el definitivamente no te ama a ti ¿Por qué entonces te entregaría a mí? Tu dios sabe que no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él, todo es culpa suya—

No si su otra mitad de su alma le negaba con tal vehemencia, solo por un par de reglas.

Reglas que sabía no existían.

  
Midorima vio como su alma gemela alzo el vuelo con su amigo bien aferrado a su cintura sin dejar de mirarle, siendo siquiera capaz de sostenerle la mirada, antes de que un agujero de bruma negra se abriera en el cielo y los engullera a ambos.

_Su corazón ya no existía._

—Perdóname Kazunari, pero yo ya lo he visto todo...—


	17. This is the world that we have made

_Has visto muchas cosas y no temes la muerte pero; algunas veces la deseas, ¿No es cierto? Eso les pasa a los hombres que han visto lo que hemos visto. Como las flores, vamos muriendo, reconocer la vida de cada sorbo de aire, de cada taza de té, de cada muerte. Ese es el camino del guerrero._

_-_ _Katsumoto_   
  
  
  


_El lugar era sobrio, solitario. La nada se vislumbraba más allá de las montañas, osamentas que se_ _desmoronaban_ _con el viento, una lluvia de meteoros que caía como lluvia roja desde el cielo._   
  


_A cada paso podía ver las figuras, los rostros destrozados de sus amigos, caídos y muertos. A cada paso que daba su corazón latía con fuerza, porque sabía con quien se encontraría en la pila de cuerpos al final de la colina, estaba sentado cono si fuera un tono más de hierro, no cuerpos sin vida. Sentado en la cima con la mirada llena de maldad, de lujuria de sangre y muerte y en una de sus manos, en una de sus ensangrentadas manos una delicada correa de oro, y al final de esa correa de oro, ajustada a un collar de rubíes y esmeraldas, el cuello delgado y colgante... su amado._   
  


_Los más poderosos fueron los que cayeron primero y con ello como una cascada, uno a uno fueron muriendo. No hubo escape, estaba en su sangre, él lo sabía, que debió quedarse, que debió protegerle y mientras sus pies descalzos se llenaban de la sangre de los inocentes, fue que lo supo... que no debió..._   
  
  
  
  


Fue un majestuoso giro de 360 grados, con las alas ensangrentadas en las puntas producto de la podredumbre que le dejaban al golpear sin piedad la escoria, uno a uno los fragmentos de las almas caían al suelo donde Kazunari Y Kouki los recogían. Él no podía hacerlo, se quemaría las manos.

Les dijo todo lo que sabía, contra quienes luchaban, sus poderes, las pocas debilidades que les sabia. No; no los estaba traicionando, porque su aureola se lo decía, porque incluso Sakurai que venía de arriba estaba con ellos, entonces ¿Por qué no ayudar?

Quizá para Akashi era un sinsentido, algo se suponía que nadie debía luchar por lo propio, que la lucha era por proteger el poco mundo que les quedaba, el mundo donde humanos, ángeles, demonios o cualquier otra especie conviviera de forma pacífica.  
  


Kise descendió al suelo con una destello amarillo de su rayo, cuando estuvo en equilibrio se le acerco Kasamatsu con cuidado ya que desde ese día en el que vinieran con este extraño pero amable grupo a vivir, y debido a sus severas heridas el pelinegro se preocupaba de una manera que derretía las pocas defensas que Kise poseía, mas sin embargo le dejo en claro que no quería su lastima, quería su amor. Y está seguro que eso es lo que recibe, aun le golpea cuando siente que se propasa, pero sabe en el fondo de su alma que le quiere.  
  


—Akashi-cchi ha estado muy tranquilo con mi huida— les dijo a los presentes —Él es de temer...—  
  


Kazunari ya había recuperado las orbes de donde habían caído, acercándose al grupo no dijo nada, Kouki estaba nervioso porque últimamente se veía demasiado decaído y no podía decirlo pero había notado que en las puntas de sus alas; las que pocas veces le veía se estaban tornando verdes, los mismo en su caso, que se moteaban en rojo y dorado lo cual era preocupante.  
  


—Debe de estar ocupado con sus dichosas reglas— dijo —O quizá no le interesa—  
  


Kazunari avanzo hasta el borde del circulo de transporte que ya les esperaba, nadie dijo nada, solo le siguieron. Kouki antes de lanzarse al vacío miro el cielo, preguntándose si en algún lado Seijuuro también le veía, si de casualidad pensaba en él.  
  
  
  


—Puede que se nos haya dado la capacidad de; o hayamos adquirido el libre albedrío— hablo Hyuga —Pero esa no es la razón para ir en contra de nuestros instintos—

El de lentes revisaba las últimas adquisiciones de orbes, estaba en la bóveda junto a un cansado Kasamatsu, guardando y clasificando. Más veía el rostro casi demacrado del peli negro.  
  


—Eso no significa que prive de su vida a Kise, no puede permitirlo— le respondió —Es la naturaleza de mi maldición, al igual que un humano, demonio o ángel, todos comen, duermen y cometen actos de violencia, pero yo...—  
  


—Yo no dije que fueras diferente, dije que esa es tu realidad ¿No has pensado entonces que es el destino que tengas una pareja como lo es Kise? Hombre, que es como una   
batería, es justo lo que necesitas—  
  
  


Kasamatsu lo medito porque sabía que era verdad, de los pocos ángeles o humanos que había atacado, eso fue por error y porque estaba al borde del colapso, pero con Kise era diferente. Parecía que con cada sorbo de vida que le robaba, Kise resplandecía como pepita de oro a la luz del sol.  
  


De pronto un portal se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a una muy sucia y molesta pareja. Murasakibara y Himuro; de muy mal humor por cierto. El alto peli morado lanzo la bolsa con los orbes al suelo, jalando su pareja y quejándose de no hacer misiones en un buen tiempo.  
  
  


—¿Sabes a donde los envió?— pregunto Kasamatsu aguantando la risa por sus aspectos.  
  


—Me parece que a Siberia, pero el área que esta deshelada. No te lo dije yo pero tal parece que Atsushi se comió el último Maibu en existencia de Japón antes de que Mitobe o Koganei lograran replicar con éxito el sabor—  
  


Oh, entonces entendía el castigo, y eso era algo que secretamente le gustaba del grupo, lo infantiles, lo bromistas, pero lo siempre unidos que estaban.   
  
  
  


Sus dedos paseaban entre sus ojos intentando olvidar, una y mil veces esa imagen que tanto temía que aparecía en sus sueños. Pequeñas lágrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo, mojando sus pies desnudos. Otra vez estaba allí.

Silencio.   
  


Solamente la voz del viento gimiendo llegaba a sus oídos. La angustia la rodeaba...; Él estaba allí otra vez. Lo sabía, no era posible, el solo quería olvidarlo, olvidar todo aquello, pero él lo había conseguido. De nuevo dominaba su espacio. Al otro lado, paredes rotas, descascaradas y llenas de podredumbre, deformes, que inundaban cada átomo de su cuerpo laxo sin vida. Él le observaba desde arriba, mientras millones de carcajadas retumbaban en sus oídos.  
  


— _Tu mirada traspasará horizontes como una flecha imparable, nada escapará a tu visión infinita_ — El sonido de una carcajada histérica estremecía todo su cuerpo mientras miraba aquella espalda convulsa en el otro extremo del universo, sabiendo que se burlaba de su existencia, de su sufrimiento, de todo lo que ahora sabia — ¡ _Y lo llevaré conmigo_!—  
  


—¡Shintaro!— escucho de pronto, sacándole de su vivida pesadilla, de sus recuerdos —¿Qué demonios te está pasando?—  
  


Akashi le veía con una mueca molesta, tenía por lo menos un mes en una disputa contra el extraño grupo al que Kise se había marchado con su " _Pareja"_ Aomine no se encontraba por ningún lado, presumiblemente buscándolo. Kuroko aún se encontraba convaleciente por las heridas en su cuerpo y Kagami era como un perro guardián de este.  
  


A eso se sumaba que Akashi estaba ciego en el sentido que su ojo del emperador no veía nada, ni presente ni pasado ni futuro y estar sin el beneficio de ese poder le dejaba intranquilo, que aún era un monstruo poderoso peleando, pero no estaba demás tener un as bajo la manga, además del obvio cansancio del peli verde, las ojeras debajo de su rostro y que en ocasiones parecía se perdía en su mente.  
  


Akashi vio como el mencionado se sacaba los anteojos y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, suspiro y sin dejar de mirar con detenimiento su mano vendada le hablo.  
  


—Creo que debemos hablar de algo que me ha estado pasando— le dijo —Fue desde aquella vez en la que fui en ayuda de los nuevos a la limpieza de la zona oeste—  
  
  


Midorima no se guardó nada, desde la forma extraña en la que las "cosas" ya que no eran ni Ghouls habituales o Korrigans, hasta la forma en la que su Takao había peleado, de su poder y del dolor que le causo al rechazarlo.  
  


—Algo más grande está pasando y eso; lo que sea es lo que está causando la interferencia en mis poderes— le dijo el pelirrojo —Además es obvio que Kagami y Kuroko son parejas, el destino es algo en lo que no creo, pero las fuerzas del alma son innegables—  
  


Tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero para eso debían encontrar al grupo de Kouki primero.  
  


— _¿Qué es lo que eres exactamente Kouki_ _Furihata_?— pensó el pelirrojo — _¿Y qué tienes que ver con esto y el futuro que no veo?—_  
  
  
  


Llovía.

Y en medio de la noche en el bosque la lluvia intensa provocaba la niebla más espesa que jamás había visto. Pero en ese momento solo podía notar que temblaba, de ira, de frustración y de soledad, que sus dedos se clavaban sin poder evitarlo en sus brazos cruzados, agarrados fuertemente por instinto. Allí, perdido en medio de la nada, apenas era consciente de que se había puesto el sol, pero con la pobre imagen de la luna justificaba la luminosidad extraña que parecía surgir de un infierno subterráneo.

Con las fuerzas que no tenía soltó un último grito de desesperación, de angustia; sabía que debía dejarlo ir, que la conexión ya no estaba, ya no lo sentía, pero el peso de los años y los recuerdos aun lo seguían.   
  


Mientras caía de rodillas y el grito se convertía en carcajada de la más tórrida locura, se dio cuenta que esta vez sí estaba solo. Y a lo único que Aomine le temía era a la soledad. La niebla, impregnada de aquella luminosidad extraña, a ras de suelo, empezó a arremolinarse y parecía cobrar vida, ascendiendo alrededor de algo, mientras Aomine seguía arrodillado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja, espero.

Que estuviera de ese modo no le hacía un hombre débil, solo esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. Allí delante se configuraba una figura, de apariencia humana pero origen desconocido. Cuando abrió del todo los ojos y sus instintos se hicieron cargo fue que lo vio de nuevo; el hombre nacido de la materia intangible estaba ya ante él, parecía vestir de fuego; pero era solo una capa que ondeaba gloriosa al viento, ojos claros llameantes, insoportable mirada astuta pero sangrienta.   
  


¿Volvía a enfrentarse a la muerte? Pero esta vez Aomine se entregaría a ella.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— le dijo el moreno con molestia, casi escupiendo las palabras a penas.  
  


Entonces Aomine reparo en las enormes alas que se escondían tras la capa, arrastraban por el sucio suelo pero no se ensuciaban, el hombre; que era más menudo que él, le toco el rostro con un cuidado que le pareció hacerle sentir estremecer el alma.  
  


—Sabía que vendrías Aomine-san, te llevo esperando por tanto tiempo—  
  


Aomine no se inmutó por el hecho de que la persona que le tocaba supiera su nombre, pero sin sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de calidez con el tacto, como su corazón se sentía menos pesado, lo correcto de la cercanía. Mas sus instintos se hicieron presentes y con un rugido invoco su espada atravesándole el vientre sin remordimiento, volviéndolo un cuerpo laxo.  
  


Fue entonces que el castaño; porque por fin sin la capucha de la capa pudo verle el cabello, recostó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno, no había hecho sonido alguno de dolor, pero la tibia sangre que caía en su muñeca le dijo que lo que había hecho si estaba sucediendo.  
  


—Si es por tu mano, está bien...— le dijo casi en un murmullo  
  
  


Aomine con una expresión confusa en sus ojos, con la mirada perdida y vacía lo sintió.  
  


—No, no, no ¡Joder no!— ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? — ¡Tu no!—  
  


—El mundo que hicimos... era un mundo que quería compartir contigo pero... supongo que este es mi castigo, por ignorar las ordenes divinas— le dijo, alzando su mano con lentitud, acunando la mejilla del moreno, para luego toser copiosamente algo de su sangre —Tienes que perdonarlos a todos...—  
  


Cuando el castaño perdió la conciencia Aomine entro en un estado lleno de bestialidad, gritando y aullando como poseído, había terminado con la vida de la única persona que se suponía era para siempre, había acabado con la otra parte de su alma.   
  


Uso su poder para llegar con rapidez al complejo, estaba seguro que Midorima podría hacer algo. Destrozo de una patada la sala de conferencias en donde sentía que se encontraban, teniendo en brazos al castaño, aun con la espada en el vientre, la sangre escurriendo por donde pasaba pero con la voluntad de recuperarlo.  
  


No le importo la papelería sobre la mesa, puso al castaño con cuidado en ella, exigiendo a gritos la salvación para su pareja.  
  


—Lo siento Daiki, su vida se ha ido— le dijo el pelirrojo con solo verlo  
  


Midorima vio con pena al moreno, sabiendo de primera mano lo que se sentía perder a quien sabias amarías con locura, más para el moreno ese sentimiento era mortalmente peor.

Aomine enloqueció aún más si pudo, su poder reverberaba provocando temblores y destrucción. Entonces fue que lo noto, las alas del ángel; porque supo que lo era, ya no estaban.  
  
  


Y entonces Sakurai los ojos abrió.


	18. APARENTE ESTADO DE PAZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer eso de tener pesadillas ayuda un buen a actualiazar

El suave pasto bajo sus pies se sentía como lo que alguna vez cuando niño imaginó que sería una nube. El tono rosado del atardecer era como una postal digna para una pareja de enamorados, sin embargo; Seijuuro esquivaba sin contemplaciones las figuras de lo que alguna vez fueron seres humanos, si habían sigo gouls o Korrigans no lo sabía, porque en ese momento las figuras no eran más que masas sibilantes de plantas que serpenteaban hasta tomar una forma humana.  
  


—Sabía que estarías aquí— dijo y la figura que si era; al menos con algo de humanidad se movió  
  


—¿Cómo lo supiste?— le respondió sin voltear a verle, inmerso en cuales fueran sus pensamientos  
  
  


Seijuuro habría querido responderle, pero el mismo no lo sabía, lo que hizo fue quedarse parado detrás del castaño. Estaban ambos en lo que quizá había sido antaño un edificio de quizá 40 pisos, pero que en esos momentos parecía solo de tres, con escombros aquí y allá, vidrios rotos aun resistiendo el tiempo, la intemperie y el poder de ambos.  
  


Flores comenzaron a flotar alrededor, su aroma era único y aunque dulce, sabía que no era tóxico. Ambos callados, Kouki admirando el atardecer, Seijuuro buscando en el futuro su proceder.

Con un silencio tenso que; si bien no lo admitieran, enviaba al borde a los dos.  
  


Entonces de pronto la imagen cambio, como una pintura a la que se le rocía agua y por la gravedad, se deslava. Lo que veía Seijuuro ahora era un cielo lleno de relámpagos, fuego y llamas bajaban de él y; en su vastedad a quienes conocía como ángeles, demonios y el grupo de Kouki. Todos unidos en una cruenta lucha que no reconocía, que sabía no había iniciado, ni quien, ni cuando, pero de alguna forma si el cómo.  
  
  


Podía escuchar los gritos, sentir la sangre en el aire; su propia sangre en sus labios, vio como uno a uno caían como meteoritos al suelo. Y vio como de la pila de sus cadáveres se alzaba una figura imponente con un par de enormes alas en la espalda, alas llenas de sangre, de purulencia.  
  
  
  


Recordó entonces de nuevo el atardecer, uno que estaba seguro nunca había visto, o al menos no lo recordaba, uno donde una sonrisa le era mostrada, en un rostro donde depositaba un beso muy cerca de unos labios que bien sabía conocía. La luz que provenía de quien sabe dónde iluminaba de tal forma que le era imposible dejar de mirar.  
  
  


—¿Kouki?—  
  
  
  


El pelirrojo vio que; a quien nombraba volteaba a mirarle, vio en sus ojos el dolor, la sensación de vacío y muerte, vio cómo su misma existencia era sinónimo de desdicha para su corazón a pesar de intentar evitarlo, a pesar de intentar no sacarlo a flote en sus memorias. La pena, todo mal que no era ni remotamente necesario o culpa suya.  
  
  
  


—Mátame Seijuuro, antes de que haga todo esto—  
  
  
  
  


—¡Akashi-Kun!–  
  
  
  


Las llamas eran esquivadas por el peli celeste, su poder le permitía acercarse, cosa que no habían podido hacer ni Midorima, ni Kagami y mucho menos Aomine, que ciertamente ni siquiera sé hallaba presente.  
  


Seijuuro salió del aturdimiento, viendo cómo el ala en la que se encontrara su habitación se hallaba parcialmente destruida, resquicios de fuego lamiendo las paredes, parte del techo hundido y una cúpula de su propio poder conteniendo otro tanto para no hacerse daño.  
  
  


—Es bueno que estés de vuelta– escucho del adivinador —No te habías descontrolado de esta forma desde... ¿Nunca?—  
  
  


— ¿Que está pasando Akashi-Kun? Esto, todo este caos, no es normal y mi conexión con el alto mando se halla rota, como si un poder exterior hiciera interferencia, Kise-Kun no está, Aomine-Kun parece no querer salir de su habitación aunque le llamaran todos los demonios y Midorima-Kun parece muerto en vida—  
  
  
  


—Estoy aquí escuchándote Kuroko...—  
  
  
  


El mencionado no respondió, viendo cómo el pelirrojo se levantaba poco a poco de la cama, usando su poder para evitar que escombros, hielo y agua lo tocaran. Se le veía callado, sus pensamientos sin ser siquiera mostrados en las facciones de su rostro.  
  
  
  


—Todos ellos encontraron a su otra mitad, pero salen del estándar por lo que no quieren aceptarlo, Ryota lo ha hecho y Daiki lo hará— dijo de pronto  
  
  


Midorima no dijo nada, pero no sabía si quería o iba a ser mencionado, no quería escucharlo, no podía.  
  
  


—Tienes razón Tetsuya, algo más está pasando, te daré una misión y el que la cumplas dependerá de nuestra supervivencia. No sólo nosotros, sino el mundo como lo conocemos—  
  
  
  


Kuroko se urgió y saco el pecho al ponerse en guardia, más cuando Kagami entró a la habitación con su arma en la mano.  
  
  
  


—¿Que?...— le dijo a nadie en especifico  
  
  
  


—Llévate a Taiga, no confiarán en ti. Shintaro, necesito de tu poder aquí, llama a Reo—  
  
  
  
  


Frente al espejo, veía con detenimiento todo su cuerpo, pasaba sus dedos por su piel húmeda, toco su cabello castaño y; con algo de dificultad debido al dolor, intento verse la espalda. Ahí; de donde se suponía debían colgar sus alas no había nada, como tampoco lo había arriba de su cabeza, su aureola.  
  


Temía que eso pasaría, lo que no sabía era por qué parecía que aún quedaba una marca, como si de ellas pareciera que rebrotaran.  
  


—Ya no soy un Ángel— se dijo —Entonces ¿Porque?—  
  
  
  


Sakurai seguía en medio de ese blanco baño, la sangre seca era notoria en la bañera, pero su cuerpo se hallaba limpio. Fuera de la habitación podía sentir el aura intensa del moreno, de su pareja. Sentía la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y la irritabilidad.  
  
  


No entendía nada ¿Esas eran las órdenes divinas? ¿No se suponía debía morir y perderse en el viento? Siendo su alma desechada por su traición.  
  
  
  


—¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes salir ya?—  
  
  
  
  


Sakurai no quería alargar más las preguntas que rondaban en su mente, como tampoco la tortura del hombre detrás de la puerta.  
  
  
  


Según supo del de cabellos verdes, en cuanto le vio abrir los ojos el día anterior enloqueció. Fue difícil pero Akashi; el que sabía era destinado de su amigo castaño, le había derribado, Midorima; como se llamaba en realidad, había sacado la espada de su vientre sin miramientos y detenido las convulsiones a las que se vio sometido, sus alas habían desaparecido como cenizas, y la sangre a pesar de ser contenida aún manaba como si le fuera necesario salir y ser remplazada por otra cosa. Su mandíbula dolía, sus encías picaban.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que soy ahora?—  
  
  
  
  


Tomo la bata del perchero a un lado se la puerta, saliendo aun algo tambaleante para encontrarse con el moreno como si estuviera a punto de arañar la madera.  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Frío? ¿Que necesitas?—  
  
  
  
  


Podía ver en el pobre hombre el arrepentimiento, pero también sabía que era solo producto de la locura de la pérdida, de la separación de quien habla estado a su lado por mucho más tiempo que él. Sakurai no se consideraba un reemplazo, porque sabía bien no lo era. Era solo que de alguna manera sentía había perdido la templanza que le caracterizaba, remplazado por todos esos sentimientos que los Ángeles consideraban mundanos, al menos los de su rango.  
  
  
  
  


—Desearía algo de ropa, si no es mucha molestia– le dijo  
  
  
  
  
  


Y en ese momento mientras lo pensaba, sí; tenía algo de hambre. De pronto se hizo consciente de la presencia de Aomine, del movimiento de su cuerpo mientras tiraba prenda tras prenda al suelo, podía sentir el latir frenético del corazón en su pecho, del movimiento de las venas en sus fuertes brazos, en cada músculo que se flexionaba, estirándose en su dirección.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakurai no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había acercado tanto, al menos como para notar los diferentes tonos de azul en el cabello de Aomine, de la diferencia entre el color de la piel de las ojeras y las mejillas de este. Que aunque moreno, tenían una tonalidad diferente.  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Estas bien? Tengo solo esto que creo que te quedará bien—  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakurai apenas entiende lo que se le dice, siente como si se bebiera algodones, como si en su garganta se hicieran uno solo y le impidieran respirar. Camina poco a poco, acerca sus manos al rostro de Aomine pero sin tocarlo en realidad, escucha en sus oídos un silbido lleno de ecos, sus pupilas se contraen, escucha murmullos provenir del moreno, esta tenso, un poco agotado por todo y por nada.  
  
  
  


Lame sus labios, siente un sudor que nunca había sentido antes, tiene solo en la mira una vena palpitante en el cuello de quien le habla.  
  
  
  


—Aomine, Akashi te está buscando— escuchan ambos fuera de la habitación, rompiendo de esa manera la tensión que antes no noto.  
  
  
  
  


Aomine alcanza al castaño antes de que caiga al suelo, lo envuelve con sus brazos, alzándolo con ellos para depositarlo en la cama.  
  
  
  


—Aomine... —  
  
  
  


—Ya lo sé ¡Joder! Que se pudra—  
  
  
  


—Algún día lo haré Daiki, pero no será hoy. Deja a tu pareja aquí, estará a salvo con Reo. Le explicará lo que le sucede—  
  
  
  


Aomine no abre la puerta, siente el poder reverberante fuera de la habitación y no quiere que su pareja se sienta más mal de lo que ya parece estar. Sakurai toma su mano, evitando que se levante lleno de furia de la cama, a arremeter contra algo contra lo que sabe puede perder.  
  
  
  


—Está bien, me quedare aquí, no me iré. Necesito; creo, esa charla—  
  
  
  


Aomine le deja entonces envuelto entre sabanas de seda azules, deposita un beso en su frente y Sakura; viendo como un hombre alto de cabellos negros ingresa sonriendo a la habitación.  
  
  
  
  


—Hacia siglos que no encontraba a alguien más como yo—  
  
  
  
  
  


Teppei sabía que su ubicación era fácilmente rastreable si se trataba de un buen buscador y este realmente se lo proponía, porque que estuvieran completamente escondidos no lo estaban, además siempre tuvo el pensamiento de que entre más a la vista estuvieran y normales parecieran, menos sospechosos se verían. A pesar de que Kazunari había deseado algún tipo de guarida del  
mal según sus gustos.  
  
  


Así que para nada se sorprendió cuando esa mañana y de la nada frente a su puerta había dos personas poco comunes, uno a quien había identificado como el ángel de hielo que había atacado a Tatsuya y el otro a quien no conocía de la nada, con signos aparentes de paz.  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Y entonces?— dijo el peliceleste como si nada — ¿Cómo abordamos esto?—

**Author's Note:**

> *Un gul (< inglés ghoul < árabe الغول ghūl shaytaan, plural ghilan) es un demonio necrófago que, según el folklore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los gules profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos.
> 
> * Al parecer no hay una información confiable con respecto a los Korrigans. Son las "Mujeres de las fuentes", que viven en los reinos élficos. Celebran rituales en las noches de luna llena cuando su belleza y sus poderes llegan a su plenitud. Estas bellas criaturas entonan canciones concediendo virtudes curativas. Tienen cabelleras largas y rubias que les gusta peinar con peines de oro y son descendientes de los Korreds o elfos de las sombras.


End file.
